


Cherry and Atticus: Crisis on Two Earths

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21473899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch are called to help out The Justice Leauge for a brand new mission. However, it becomes a strange and different new adventure when they are told about a quartet called Superior Lad, Lady Sunshine, Toxic Girl, and Shocky Boy who are from a different world than their own.





	1. Chapter 1

The adventure group was all fast asleep in their own beds. Cherry took that time to visit their dreams, though she found that they all seemed to have the same thing on their minds which was an alternate world that they knew from this one, including what seemed to be villainous versions of themselves working with a Justice League that seemed to be on the bad side as well.

"All right, come over here." Cherry said as she came to round up her friends away from their dreams to talk with them in private.

"Alright, alright." Patch said.

"So... What's up...?" Cherry asked.

"I saw a guy... It looks like me, but a jerk..." Atticus said.

"No, that's how you always look to me." Cherry replied.

"Funny!" Atticus rolled his eyes before he went on from there. "But in all seriousness, he seemed like a cocky, egotistical, and selfish version of me."

"Hmm... That's strange, maybe it has something to do with what Drell's going to show us," Patch said. "And maybe so does my dream."

"What did _you _see?" Cherry asked Patch.

"I saw something like Atticus saw, only I was a vicious guard dog or something like that," Patch replied. "I pretty much had a spiked collar and I basically bit everybody because Atticus told me to."

"Atticus, how could you?!" Mo glared.

"Hmm... I'm sensing a pattern," Cherry said. "Mo, what was your dream about?"

"Like the boys," Mo sighed a bit. "I saw a version of myself who seemed to hate animals and the world. She could kill plants just by touching them and had a bit of a toxic path in her way."

"That almost reminds me of Hexxus from that time I was in Ferngully without you guys." Cherry commented from Mo's evil counterpart.

"Should we wake up?" Mo asked.

"I guess we could do that," Cherry replied. "This sounds pretty serious."

"Hey, you four, wake up!" Drell's voice shouted.

"Gah!" The group yelped as they all woke up, though they were not back home.

* * *

They seemed to be in the office together, all in their pajamas.

"About time." Drell said.

"Why are we in Drell's office in our pajamas?" Mo asked.

"I dunno, but it feels like a nightmare!" Cherry cried out.

"Aww... Did I wake you all and take you from home?" Drell asked. "Good, I had to."

"Does this have anything to do with what you were telling us about Justice League's crisis on two Earths?" Atticus asked.

"As a matter of fact, it is," Drell replied. "Also those other yous that you've been dreaming about are the other yous of that other universe with the other Justice League or should I say The Crime Syndicate of America?"

"Whoa." Atticus said.

"Yes... The heroes you all know are villains and the villains you know are the heroes." Drell stated like it was obvious, but it just felt confusing.

"Probably makes more sense in context." Cherry shrugged.

"Anyway, will we be involved or not involved?" Patch asked.

"Well... Yes and no..." Drell replied. "Right now, you won't be, but I think you should all know what you're in for."

"So, what does that mean?" Cherry asked.

"You'll see what the alternate world does with your counterparts before they end up here, such as Lex Luthor's alternative counterpart." Drell explained.

"We'd like to see what we're up against." Mo said.

"Of course, get comfortable." Drell replied.

"Isn't it like the middle of the night there too?" Cherry asked. "Can't we go back to sleep right now and meet you back later?"

"This is more important than sleep!" Drell told them.

"Okay, okay." Atticus said.

"Like I said... Be right back..." Drell said.

The group's heads hit the table as they tried to get as much sleep as they could get before he would come back and which would be a matter of minutes.

Drell brought over his TV screen before glaring a bit. "**HEY!**" he then snapped, blowing an air horn at them.

"Gah!" The four yelped before waking up from that.

"Good... You're awake..." Drell told them. "Wouldn't want ya to miss another alternative Earth."

"Right..." The adventure group groaned.

"He is going to be the death of us..." Cherry grumbled. "You must hate us."

"You're lucky I'm not that teen island TV show host, Chris McLean," Drell told them. "I would never put you all through the trauma he gave those kids just to make money and be on TV with."

"Fair enough." Mo said as Drell turned on the TV screen.

"All right, just remember... This is an alternate world..." Drell told them. "So if you see anything that feels off, just go with it."

"We know." The group replied as they tried to be patient.

* * *

The story begins at a locked door which was soon unlocked by two figures. Cherry and Atticus shared glances with each other as they saw the alternative forms of Lex Luthor and The Joker as they ran through the unlocked doors together. Lex typed into a keyboard that disarmed a laser wall block which soon went down to show the vault that they came toward.

"No time for niceties." Lex said as he came to slam his hand into the vault door and began to pry it open.

"Need some help with that?" Jackson's voice asked Lex.

"If you think you can." Lex told him.

"I don't think, I know." Jackson replied as he appeared.

* * *

"Jackson deVil?!" Atticus gasped. "This can't be happening!"

"Well, since he is evil on this Earth, it would make sense that he would be good on that Earth." Patch said.

"Fair enough." Atticus nodded.

* * *

"We better hurry." Jackson told Joker and Lex as he pried open the vault door.

"The moment I shut down the grid, it sent a silent alarm," Lex warned. "They're already on their way here."

Jackson helped Lex open the door before it was finally off, allowing them into the other room and they kicked away the door which made it roll away down the corridor.

"Dibs!" Joker smirked as he spun into the room and shot acid at one door which melted it away to show the device that they were looking for.

And which wasn't that big as Lex picked it up with his right hand.

"The Quantum Trigger." Joker said.

"Now we have a chance." Lex replied as he put the device in his caspuled arm.

An alarm soon went off and the security footage showed that the others were on their way over to bust them.

"Run." Joker told Lex and Jackson before they rushed away as fast as they could.

"Don't have to tell us twice." Jackson said.

There were some explosions as the doors began to close behind them, sealing shut as they ran as fast as they could.

Lex shot a blast at the final door to seal it shut before he began to escape with Joker and Jackson to their get-away ride. "That's not going to slow them down for long." he said on the way down.

"That's not gonna slow them down at all." Joker replied as he shut the door behind them.

"Let's just get out of here while we still can." Jackson advised.

"What do you think we're doing?" Lex asked as he went down the tunnel.

* * *

They came to the ground floor and came to make their escape before they would get busted. They were almost out, though Joker seemed to hesitate in going with Lex and Jackson.

"What are you waiting for? Hurry!" Lex told him.

"It's time to get serious, Lex." Joker replied as he stayed behind.

"No. We can make it together," Lex told him. "We can do this."

"Get your shiny bald head out of here," Joker smirked a bit. "It's hurting my eyes."

"NO!" Jackson cried out as the door shut while Joker stayed behind.

Joker was alone for a moment, but the adventure group's counterparts were shown. "It's Superior Lad, his dog, Toxic Girl, and Lady Sunshine..." he said with slight horror.

"That's us!~" Cherry's counterpart said with a cheerful smile before giggling like an anime school girl as she wore colorful clothes and had golden blonde hair.

"You can already tell what we're going to do to you." Atticus's counterpart glared at The Joker.

"Any chance I could be let off with a warning?" Joker smiled nervously.

"Heheheh... Chances and mercy are for the WEAK!" Mo's counterpart smirked a bit cockily.

Patch's counterpart growled and barked loudly as he stood by Atticus's counterpart's heel.

"I think you already know the answer~" Lady Sunshine said with the same cheerful smile before giggling.

"Shard... You look like you could use a little exercise..." Superior Lad told his pet. "Why don't you play a little 'Fetch'?"

Shard growled as he soon chased after the Joker violently.

* * *

"Gosh... That must've been what my parents looked like when they first met Horace and Jasper." Patch said to himself.

"Why does that scare me a little?" Cherry said as she shook chills from the very thought of that.

"Maybe due to how Patch's counterpart is chasing after Joker violently." Mo said.

Cherry shuddered a bit from that.

* * *

"That should keep him busy until the others show up." Superior Lad smirked at Lady Sunshine and his girlfriend, Toxic Girl.

"It's always good to see the cute puppy getting his exercise~" Lady Sunshine cooed with her annoyingly cute laugh.

"If I'm going to go down, at least it'll be down to my last joke, but this one might kill some of ya." Joker smirked as he brought out a nuclear bomb and activated it.

"Move." Superior Lad told the girls.

The three soon dashed off before Shard looked over and went to go with them. The alternate forms of Martian Manhunter and Hawkgirl soon came out as the four rushed off to save themselves from the bomb.

Jackson and Lex both soon came out of the sewers far from the building they were previously in. They soon heard and saw the explosion as it that told them that their Joker was now dead.

"It won't be in vain, old friend." Lex vowed to himself quietly.

"Luthor," A sharp voice called which made him turn to see alternate versions of Superman, The Flash, Batman, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman as they stepped toward the two. "You think you can hide from my ultra-vision?"

"You two are gonna pay for what you've done, mates; that's a promise." The Flash counterpart told Lex and Jackson.

"I've got a promise of my own," Lex retorted as he took out what looked like some sort of gun. "I'm going to finish the job the Jester started."

The counterparts of the Justice League glared as they got ready to fight.

"But not just yet." Lex told them as he took a hold of Jackson which sent them both away through some sort of teleportation with the device.

Superman's counterpart narrowed his eyes firmly from that.

* * *

"Now do we ourselves get involved?" Patch asked.

"Yes, I believe now would be a good time." Drell replied.

"I know this is an alternate world, but I feel weird about seeing a good Jackson deVil." Atticus said to himself.

"I'm sure, but you and the Justice League will learn to appreciate the good him and Lex Luthor when they accidentally end up in this alternate universe." Drell replied.

"Alright, then so where will they be appearing as in what part of Earth or The Watchtower?" Mo asked him.

"I'm afraid you'll have to find that out for yourself." Drell replied.

The four groaned a bit from that before they were sent back to bed and they tried to get as much sleep as they could get which they would need all the rest for the morning.

* * *

The next morning came a bit quickly, but luckily, they got enough sleep until the next day. The group was at school, studying in the cafeteria.

"Ugh... Couldn't they call us _during_ school?" Cherry rolled her eyes about the Justice League. "I wouldn't mind that so much, but noooo... Bruce says I gotta study like he did when he was young."

"Well, school is important." Atticus said.

"Hmph..." Cherry rolled her eyes a bit. "I wonder what they're doing without us?"

"Well, I remember Wonder Woman talking about a new satellite that had to get fixed up," Mo replied. "Yeah, it's a bummer to be left out, but they want what's best for us since we're still in school."

"That's true." Atticus nodded.

Cherry just rolled her eyes a bit as they studied up.

"Still thinking about those... Other uses?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah." Cherry and Mo admitted.

"Hmm... Maybe it'll happen tomorrow." Atticus said.

"Yeah, I guess..." Cherry replied as they kept studying until the bell would ring.

And where it seemed like it would have been for the next day.

* * *

The next day came, but there was luckily no school.

"Can we help you?" Atticus, Cherry, and Mo asked the Justice League.

"Of course," Wonder Woman said. "Superman's about to go to space with Green Lantern."

"Cool." Patch smiled.

"Sounds like they might need a little help from Saiya Man and Saiya Dog." Atticus smirked.

"Yeah!" Patch added.

"You might as well get going then," Wonder Woman replied to them. "Also, Lady Gothika can help out Batman."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Cherry replied.

"Does anyone need Nature Girl's help?" Mo asked.

"Hmm... I'll have to see..." Wonder Woman replied.

"Oh... Okay..." Mo said softly, though tried to not let that upset her.

"Don't worry," Atticus smiled to her as he got his costume ready. "I'm sure Nature Girl will be very helpful somehow."

"Yeah." Patch added as he got ready with Atticus.

"Hmm... Maybe..." Mo shrugged as she got herself ready. "I did find out something about myself though."

"What's that?" Cherry asked.

"I'm descended from The Foggy Swamp Tribe." Mo replied.

"Well, that's pretty cool and explains your powers," Cherry said from that. "Maybe you could help me kick Poison Ivy's butt."

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

* * *

Saiya Man and Saiya Dog soon came out a window to go into outer-space with Superman and Green Lantern.

"There's a good boy." Superman smiled at Saiya Man.

"Reporting for duty, Superman, sir!" Saiya Man saluted sharply like an army general.

"Ready and raring to go." Saiya Dog smiled.

"Come with me then," Superman replied. "We have to move this together."

"Gladly." Saiya Man beamed.

"And I'll help you guys out with some power tools with this old thing." Green Lantern smirked, referring to his Power Ring of course.

"Alright." Saiya Dog smiled.

The three soon flew off together to get to work in outer space.

"How's school?" Superman asked Saiya Man.

"A little boring, more so than usual." Saiya Man replied.

"Yeah, we really could've used something exciting to happen." Saiya Dog added.

"Well, no one ever said school _had_ to be exciting." Superman said.

"Yeah, but it just felt more boring than usual this week," Saiya Man replied. "Guess because the adventures have been quiet for a while."

"Well, it's good to see you anyway." Superman smiled as they worked together.

Green Lantern helped them with the piece of metal they had by taking out a power drill with his ring to help fuse the metals together by the moon.

"That should keep it in place." Saiya Dog smiled.

* * *

Wonder Woman came by with her own chunk of metal to put into place, but allowed Nature Girl to help her out to help make the girl feel useful.

**_"Ya know, the work would go a lot faster if I were up there with you, guys."_ **Flash said from a screen that Martian Manhunter looked after as he spoke with his mouth full as he ate a pretzel.

"Patience. I'm almost ready for you." Batman told him as he used a remote.

"Bats, I gotta ask you, how much is all this costing you?" Lady Gothika asked him.

"I don't like to think about it." Batman told her sharply.

Lady Gothika backed up as she decided not to pry.

"All right, Flash," Batman then said once he was ready. "Beginning test run."

**_"I don't know, Batman; this is pretty radical, are you pretty sure it works?"_** Flash asked.

"Pretty sure." Batman replied.

"Very reassuring." Lady Gothika smirked as she crossed her arms.

**_"Pretty sure? That isn't-"_ **Flash glared before he was suddenly beamed into the room with the others mid-sentence. "Good enough."

"They were just kidding." Nature Girl smiled.

"Teleporter's online." Lady Gothika smirked.

Batman took Flash's pretzel, then offered some to Lady Gothika as she took a couple of bites before he ate most of the rest of it.

"Are you crazy?!" Flash called out with frustration. "Is he crazy? How could he use that thing on me if he wasn't sure?"

"Like Nature Girl said, he was joking." Martian Manhunter told him.

"Yeah, how can you tell?" Flash glared.

"You really think he would risk your life if he wasn't sure?" Wonder Woman smirked a bit.

"Well, maybe," Flash shrugged. "I mean, I don't think he likes me very much."

"I don't think he likes anyone very much; the only one he seems to like is Lady Gothika." Martian Manhunter said.

"What can I say? I'm the daughter he never had." Lady Gothika replied.

"Fair enough." Flash said.


	2. Chapter 2

** _Meanwhile in Metropolis..._ **

It seemed to be a typical day in the city so far, just as Lex and Jackson appeared in the middle of the road as a couple of cars were about to speed right into them.

"Gangway." Jackson warned Lex.

Lex then activated a shield which made the cars crash into the shield, protecting the two of them.

"Or do that and cause damage to two cars." Jackson said.

The people soon came out of their cars to see what had caused the crash.

"Good morning," Lex greeted the drivers. "Would you be kind enough to tell me where I could find the nearest police station?"

* * *

Once he and Jackson were told where the nearest police station was, the two of them went into the police station. Two men on a bench who saw them looked surprised at who they saw up close.

"Excuse me, it's very important that we--" Lex spoke up as he came to the cop who read a newspaper.

"Yeah, yeah. Cool your jets," The cop replied before looking at who came to see him. "This is a police station. Everything's important he--Luthor?!" he then gasped before he took out a gun.

"No need to make a scene." Jackson advised.

"Yes, I want you to contact the Justice League for me." Lex added.

"Or else?" The cop as he expected more from that.

"Oh, I don't know," Lex shrugged. "I'll destroy the world? Is that sufficient?"

That seemed to be enough for the police.

* * *

Meanwhile, Saiya Man and Saiya Dog moved another metal plate in place.

"Very good," Superman told them both until he put his fingers to an ear-piece as he heard an alert. "Superman. Go ahead."

**_"We've got a problem,"_ **Batman's voice warned. **"One of yours."**

**_"And not just yours, but Saiya Man's as well."_ **Lady Gothika's voice added.

Saiya Man and Superman shared worried looks on their faces.

* * *

"Someone should probably go with them." Lady Gothika told the others.

"I will." Wonder Woman decided.

"Same here." Flash said.

"I'm coming with." Saiya Dog told Saiya Man.

"All right, you can come too," Saiya Man smiled. "This might break our boring streak."

"Tell me about it." Saiya Dog agreed as they went to leave to the distress call.

* * *

Once they arrived at the police station, it was understandable why there were so many armed men.

"We'll take it from here." Wonder Woman spoke up to the policemen.

Superman walked off as they were allowed to pass through and soon opened the door to find Lex and Jackson.

"Whoa!" Saiya Dog yelped before covering his eyes with a paw as it appeared that they were naked.

"Is that really necessary?" Saiya Man asked Lex and Jackson as he did the same thing.

"Oh, and they call me The Flash." Flash grimaced himself.

"What do you think you're doing?" Saiya Man asked without looking.

"We've come to talk," Lex replied. "As you can see, we're not armed."

"You're going to find what we have to say very difficult to believe." Jackson added as Superman examined them with X-Ray vision.

"You're from a parallel Earth." Superman said as he already could tell.

"How can you tell?" Saiya Dog asked while having his eyes covered.

"Their internal organs are reversed, their hearts are on the wrong side." Superman replied.

"It could be a trick." Wonder Woman suggested.

"Could be," Superman said before using his super-vision to see the Lex Luthor they knew from this Earth. "But our Luthor's still in his cell on Stryker's Island."

"And as for him?" Flash asked, referring to Jackson.

"Hmm..." Saiya Man paused as he went to take a look.

Jackson appeared to be hanging around a certain redheaded, former babysitter who was unable to get a job as a babysitter anymore after her parents and Timmy Turner's parents told everybody about her.

"Seems like he has a new girlfriend who really shouldn't surprise me." Saiya Man told the others.

"And now that we've clarified the matter of my and Jackson's evil twins, we've got quite a story to tell you." Lex said, about to get up only to be stopped by Jackson.

"We should probably get dressed first." Jackson advised to Lex.

"Yes, for the love of humanity, _please _put some pants on!" Saiya Man begged.

"Oh..." Lex said bashfully.

"You are so not my Atticus back home," Jackson chuckled. "'Please' doesn't seem to be in his vocabulary."

"He's that bad, huh?" Saiya Man asked, even though he already knew from two days ago from what Drell showed him, Mo, Cherry, and Patch.

"Pretty rude, cocky, obnoxious..." Jackson replied. "Sometimes I think he might beat his girlfriend."

Saiya Man and Saiya Dog flinched a bit from that.

"Well, the Jackson deVil I know is a ruthless villain," Saiya Man said to his parallel enemy. "Pretty much cynical and dark when he wants to be, like his annoyingly cute little sister."

"He even went as far as to kidnap Atticus when he was just a baby." Patch said.

Saiya Man nodded as that was true.

"Well, I would never kidnap anybody." Jackson reassured calmly.

Patch smiled a bit from that. Too bad they couldn't keep this Jackson over their Jackson.

* * *

After Lex and Jackson got their armor back on, they were now at The Watchtower. Everybody sat down to hear more of where Jackson and Lex came from.

"Our world is similar to yours in many ways, but very different in others." Lex informed the Justice League.

"Oh, wait, wait, don't tell me," Flash spoke up. "On your world, _you're_ the leader of the Justice League."

"As a matter of fact, I was." Lex replied.

_'Makes sense.'_ Saiya Dog thought to himself.

"You said was," Nature Girl spoke up. "Are you not anymore?"

"I'm not just the Leader of my world's Justice League," Lex replied. "I'm its only surviving member, along with Jackson who's been like a partner and son to me. "We were systematically destroyed by a group of superpowered beings known as the Crime Syndicate."

Saiya Man, Saiya Dog, Nature Girl, and Lady Gothika looked to each other from that.

"They've run rampant for years, doing whatever they pleased," Jackson soon added in. "They rule through fear, occasionally turning their powers against the populace, just to remind us."

"In the hope of maintaining some minimal order, the authorities simply pretend they aren't there," Lex continued. "But increasingly, they refuse to be ignored. The Syndicate has completely intimidated civil authority. The police won't arrest them and prosecutors wouldn't press charges if they did."

"The only thing keeping them from completely overthrowing the government is the threat of a nuclear response," Jackson added. "You people are our world's last hope."

"We have to discuss this." Martian Manhunter told Lex and Jackson.

"Yeah, so if you don't mind... Shoo!" Lady Gothika added.

"Gothy..." Batman nudged her as that was a bit rude.

"Please wait out here." Martian Manhunter told Lex and Jackson as he escorted them to wait outside the room behind a shut door.

Lex sighed after the door shut and where he brought out the Quantum Trigger, only for it to be taken from him by Jackson who glared at Lex as he knew where he was planning on hiding it. "What are you doing?" he asked him.

"I'll take care of this." Jackson replied.

"Alright." Lex said.

Jackson came back to a machine to hide away the device.

* * *

"I don't trust him." Superman told the others.

"There's a surprise." Wonder Woman deadpanned.

"Maybe he's on the up and up," Flash shrugged. "You said yourself, he's not our Luthor."

"Still, never met a Luthor I liked." Superman said.

"I have to agree on that, especially considering, he's with a member of the deVil family." Saiya Man remarked to himself.

"I've read their minds, they're telling the truth," Martian Manhunter spoke up. "Regardless, we have a responsibility to the millions of people being oppressed on their world."

"For all my power, when it comes down to it, I'm a beat cop," Green Lantern added. "There are rules. Another dimension may be out of our jurisdiction."

"I can't believe we're having this discussion." Nature Girl said.

"Same here, of course we're going to help." Wonder Woman said.

"She's right," Superman said as he soon stood up from the table. "That's what we do."

The others began to stand up with the Man of Steel.

"We'll do what we can." Lady Gothika said.

"Not this time, Gothy." Batman replied sharply which startled her slightly.

"What? Why?" Lady Gothika asked.

"We've got too much on our plate right here," Batman replied firmly. "We haven't even finished constructing our new headquarters."

"Our first responsibility is to protect the Earth." Superman reminded him.

"That's right. Our Earth," Batman retorted. "We don't have enough manpower to even do that properly."

"Fair enough, but we can't just turn our backs on millions of people on another Earth that need our help." Saiya Man said

"You taught me to never turn away, even if you feel scared or hesitant about something," Lady Gothika told her superhero mentor. "Think about that."

Batman looked to her before looking away briefly.

"If we don't help them, then who will?" Nature Girl asked.

"Hmm..." Batman paused thoughtfully.

"Is he in?" Saiya Dog asked.

"He'll think it over." Lady Gothika replied.

_'That's close to a yes, but also close to a no.'_ Saiya Man thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lex and Jackson paced around with each other as they waited in the other room.

"They should be coming out any minute now." Jackson assured Lex.

And where Jackson was right as the door soon opened.

"See?" Jackson smiled from that.

The other heroes were soon shown as they took a look at the two visitors from the alternate universe.

"All right, you two, we'll help," Superman told them. "But we need a plan."

"Lex has one." Jackson said.

"As a matter of fact, of course I do." Lex added.

They soon walked off together with Lex and Jackson in the lead.

"I'm going with them, a-a-and you can't s-stop me..." Lady Gothika told Batman directly, as she tried to be strong with him since he was stubborn about leaving his seat.

"Go, I'll catch up with you." Batman told her.

Lady Gothika let out a breath of relief as she walked off with the others.

"Still thinking?" Saiya Dog asked.

"Batman is a very private person." Lady Gothika remarked.

They soon caught up with the others. Batman walked off to himself as he stared out the window into the deep vacuums of space. A beam of light came out which showed Shego's brothers.

"Hello, Batman, we came as fast as we could," Hego said. "The new headquarters looks great."

"Yeah." The Wego twins smiled.

"What's going on here though?" Hego asked.

"It's a very long story." Batman told them.

The brothers looked to each other as he soon told them what had happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other universe, everybody was cleaning up their hideout known as the Crime Syndicate. Wonder Woman's counterpart: Superwoman, noticed Batman's counterpart: Owlman wasn't doing any cleaning, but was busy with something on the computer screen. "What's so fascinating?" she asked as she came towards Owlman, wrapping her arm around him.

"Luthor has solved the decoherence problem." Owlman replied as he looked very focused.

"Darling, unless there's money involved, you're still boring me." Superwoman deadpanned slightly.

"Parallel Earths," Owlman clarified. "Luthor is not only proven they exist, he's figured out how to travel between them."

"Any sign of the quantum trigger?" Superwoman asked a supervillain named Breakdance.

"We've searched the entire complex," Breakdance told her. "If it was here, it's not now."

"Right," Owlman said before commanding. "Download all these records into my personal computer. The rest of you, strip this place of anything useful, then destroy it. Um... Has anyone seen the kids?" he then asked.

* * *

The adventure group's counterparts seemed to be visiting a video game arcade as they ignored their responsibilities.

"I am so loving this game." Atticus's counterpart smirked as he was playing a boxing game.

"Ooh! You can do it!" Mo's counterpart beamed. "Let the sweat fly!"

Shard barked rapidly before howling for his master to win the game.

"Ooh, so much blood and teeth flying, how violent..." Cherry's counterpart said before giving her trademark laugh.

"Absolutely nothing can get me away from this game." Atticus's counterpart smirked as he began to beat the game senselessly, figuratively.

Cherry's counterpart checked a text from her phone to see it was from Owlman.

**"Get over here, NOW!"**

"I guess it's game over." Cherry's counterpart said as she came to unplug the game to get her friends' attention.

"Dang it." Atticus's counterpart glared as he destroyed the game.

Cherry's counterpart smiled sheepishly.

"I almost had the high score too..." Atticus's counterpart glared as he took her for a headlock. "You owe me eight quarters!"

"Gah! Sure! Sure!" Cherry's counterpart nearly choked.

* * *

The adventure group's counterparts soon went to the hideout. The four came over with their costumes.

"Where have you been?" Owlman asked as he tugged Lady Sunshine's ear.

"Augh! Everybody's pain is funny to me, except my own!" Lady Sunshine glared a bit.

"This better be good." Superior Lad glared.

"Well, we can't find the quantum trigger from here, but it so far seems like we might have a lead on Luthor and deVil." Superwoman stated.

"That does sound important." Toxic Girl said.

"You just need a little shock..." Superior Lad smirked.

"No, no, don't--" Lady Sunshine begged.

"Oh, Shocky Boy!" Superior Lad called out.

A counterpart of Drell's nephew soon came out, only he was a bit of a mad genius compared to the Thor we all knew and loved.

"Some static electricity, pronto." Superior Lad smirked.

Shocky Boy grabbed a hold of Lady Sunshine to give her a firm noogie on her head before his hands were covered with static electricity and he touched his hands onto Owlman's computer to help out and where the files on the computer soon came out. Lady Sunshine shuddered a bit as her hair was all messed up now from the static electricity. A flash of light came into the room which showed Lex and Jackson along with the Justice League members.

* * *

"What the hell?" Superwoman grumbled.

"We're compromised." Lex remarked.

"What tipped you off?" Green Lantern deadpanned.

"I don't have time for this; I need that data." Owlman said.

"Let's take them down." Superior Lad smirked.

"Wait up." Superwoman told him as they flew off together.

Lex tried to shoot them only to get tackled.

"Oh, boo-hoo-hoo... You fell down..." Lady Sunshine said mockingly before laughing cheerfully.

After hitting a wall, Lex started getting punched by Superwoman and Superior Lad.

"That'll be enough of that." Superman said as he flew by to stop them.

Superwoman punched him away which sent him flying backward.

"Looks like world domination will have to wait." Shocky Boy smirked.

"Thor?!" Saiya Man and Lady Gothika gulped.

"They call me Shocky Boy around here, and yes, I WOULD hit a girl." Shocky Boy smirked as he came to charge himself up.

"One of us is going to have to handle him." Nature Girl said.

"Not it!" Lady Gothika cried out as she dashed away from Thor's counterpart.

"Aww... I love a girl who runs away from what she fears the most," Shocky Boy smirked at Saiya Man. "How about YOU, nerd?"

Saiya Man simply glared at Shocky Boy before flying towards him and punched him. Nature Girl glared at her counterpart as she attempted to tie her up with vines.

"Nice vines, but not for long." Toxic Girl smirked as she soon grabbed the vines to make them whither up and die.

"Oh, right, you have the exact opposite from my powers." Nature Girl said.

"Well, I guess you're using that brain of yours now." Toxic Girl smirked.

Nature Girl gulped a bit before glaring as she got into a fighting stance.

"Heh..." Toxic Girl smirked as she tackled her counterpart.

Superior Lad's dog soon began to growl as he faced Saiya Dog.

"Gah! Boy, you are a bit vicious..." Saiya Dog said. "What do they call you?"

"Superior Dog," His counterpart growled like a vicious guard dog. "I'm gonna enjoy tearing you apart like a chew toy."

"This is going to be one tough fight." Saiya Dog said as he got in a fighting stance.

Superior Dog grinned darkly as he fought with Saiya Dog. Breakdance shot some energy blasts at Superman which got him grabbed by the Man of Steel and thrown against the wall before he got himself hit with a metal bar from Superwoman. Superman ducked down from another hit as he got down to beat down Superwoman.

"So, you decided to get your butt kicked after all?" Superior Lad smirked at Jackson.

"Hm," Jackson snorted. "Don't you know that you can't win against me with this bad temper of yours?"

"Maybe, but it feels too good to be bad." Superior Lad retorted as he cracked his knuckles.

Jackson and Superior Lad soon charged at each other and began to fight. 

Lady Sunshine and Lady Gothika did their best in their fighting, though Lady Gothika found herself very annoyed with her counterpart.

* * *

Flash grabbed onto a villain known as Extruded Man and stretched his body across the room like taffy. Wonder Woman carefully fought against Sai before knocking the other woman down on the floor with defeat and which after she defeated Sai, there was another villainess for her to fight. Vamp charged towards Wonder Woman after the defeat of Sai before she morphed into a lion.

Wonder Woman yelped as she got tackled.

"I need some back-up for these ugly mugs," Shocky Boy glared as he had a black eye now. "_Nobody _does damage to me and shall _live_."

"Oh, he's done it now~" Lady Sunshine smiled.

"Aw, shut up!" Lady Gothika rolled her eyes at her.

Lady Sunshine then let out a small giggle. "Maybe you'd like to meet some of MY best friends..."

"Not really, no..." Lady Gothika replied.

"Great!" Lady Sunshine beamed. "There's not a moment to spare! Come, my best friends!"

From her magic, there came four creatures that were red, yellow, green, and purple colored who jumped out at once.

"Tinky Winky! Dipsy! Lala! Po!" Lady Sunshine beamed.

"AAAUGH!" Lady Gothika shrieked in horror as she ran away. "Leave me alone! I hate The Teletubbies!"

"So, she's evil and yet she has friends that don't look like they could possibly hurt a fly?" Saiya Dog asked Superior Dog as they fought while Shocky Boy called for back-up.

"Wait for it." Superior Dog smirked.

Saiya Dog decided to wait for this.

"Okay, you guys are annoying, but I could just ignore you, right?" Lady Gothika asked.

The Teletubbies soon grew demonic and began to beat her up which made her scream out.

"I can make one's worst nightmares come to life with what they feel the most disturbing and make it worse by making them beat the crap out of you like that~" Lady Sunshine cooed before she laughed from that. "Want some help, Shocky Boy?"

"Some back-up would do nicely." Shocky Boy said.

"Allow me to help." Lady Sunshine beamed.

"All right..." Shocky Boy smirked as he grabbed her again to give her another noogie to help him get the power he needed.

"Augh! Why does it always have to be me?!" Lady Sunshine cried out from that.

"So that's how he gets his power." Saiya Man said to himself.

"Too bad I can't meet my opposite," Shocky Boy smirked. "He's probably too retarded to show up."

Saiya Man glared as Shocky Boy's opposite counterpart was a very good friend of his.

"Want some extra help, kid?" Black Power offered to Shocky Boy.

"Age before beauty, Black Power." Shocky Boy allowed.

"Not good." Nature Girl said.

Black Power and Shocky Boy both shot their electrical powers at the group which made them yell out from the pain of static electricity. Martian Manhunter soon flew towards them until Black Power grabbed two metal containers and slammed them onto him. Black Power grinned from the crushing and dropped the metal containers, but much to his surprise, Martian Manhunter appeared to be gone from the crushing before he could get crushed, and where soon, Martian Manhunter was soon seen phasing from under the floor behind Black Power. Black Power turned around only to get punched away by Martian Manhunter as he made himself physical again. Flash was still running about with Extruded Man as he had a plan that involved his elasticity and while he was completing his plan, Green Lantern was fighting off Aurora. Aurora shot out an arm to grab onto Green Lantern as he flew off away from her.

* * *

"I hope you have a plan with him." Nature Girl told Flash as he soon stopped with Extruded Man.

"See for yourself." Flash smirked as he spread Extruded Man all over the place with him stretched from all corners which would be pretty painful.

"Now that's what I call strumming a tune," Nature Girl smiled before getting attacked by Toxic Girl. "Oh, right, still fighting my counterpart."

"That's right, so here I am!" Toxic Girl smirked.

"Excuse me," A sexy woman greeted Flash as she appeared right behind him before her eyes got wide and they glowed purely white. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Wonder Woman continued to fight Vamp as she was still a lion. Vamp roared as she was thrown off, but soon tried to come right back. Wonder Woman took out her lasso to tie up Vamp with. Vamp soon turned into a snake and slithered away from the lasso and tried to bite Wonder Woman and soon bit her arm before she turned into a growling bear.

"Hera!" Wonder Woman gasped before she grabbed Vamp and gave her a painful attack with her knee and threw the woman aside which soon changed ber back into her human form while on the floor.

Jackson and Superior Lad continued to fight as neither one was giving in.

"Give up?" Superior Lad smirked. "I'm gonna put you in a collar and make you my--"

"I will NEVER give up to YOU!" Jackson glared.

"Then I guess I'll have to kill you," Superior Lad smirked. "And luckily, I have just the power to do just that."

"You're not that devious, are you?" Jackson asked as his face paled slightly. His answer soon came as some dark crystal spikes came out of the floor. "Oh, my..." he said with a gulp.

"Now you're gonna get it." Superior Lad smirked at Jackson evilly. He then soon sent out more crystal spikes towards Jackson who easily dodged them.

"Have some mercy!" Jackson told Superior Lad.

"Mercy is for the WEAK!" Superior Lad glared.

"Wow, that felt jarring to hear Atticus say." Nature Girl said to herself, though she looked like she was going to be sick.

Green Lantern grunted as he tried to get free from Aurora's aura grip as she pulled him in and conjured up a pair of giant pink scissors. Aurora looked dark as she seemed to have him right where she wanted him. Green Lantern soon got slightly free as he shot a punching arm right at her to free himself from her grip. Aurora hit the wall and soon fell flat from that.

"You don't wanna fight me," The seductress continued to Flash with her hypnotic power. "You wanna help me."

"I don't wanna fight you, I wanna..." Flash started before breaking free from the hypnotic power. "Hey! This is like the Jedi mind trick."

"This is not like the Jedi mind trick." The woman told him as she stroked his face.

"This is not like the Jedi mind trick." Flash repeated as he was back.

Wonder Woman soon came behind the other woman which made her fall to the floor, so the Olympian woman snapped her fingers to help Flash snap out of the trance.

"Sorry." Flash said bashfully as he was back to normal.

"Ooh..." Nature Girl said wearily.

"Mo...?" Saiya Man whispered to himself as he saw his girlfriend.

Nature Girl looked woozy before she soon fell like a stone to the floor and looked a bit pale.

"Guess she couldn't handle my power." Toxic Girl smirked.

Saiya Man rushed over to Nature Girl who looked very sick.

"I don't feel so good..." Nature Girl wearily told her boyfriend.

"I gotta get you out of here." Saiya Man softly told her.

"Leaving so soon?" Shocky Boy smirked.

Saiya Man glared as he hugged Nature Girl who seemed to faint in his arms.

"What a coward..." Shocky Boy smirked. "When I blow up the Earth, I hope your death is as slow and painful as your little sweetheart moment." He was soon hit by an incoming Superior Dog as he had been thrown right at him from Saiya Dog.

Both of them groaned from that as they looked a bit dizzy from impact. Superman fought Superwoman, though he proved to be more victorious over her as he sent her flying back. After beating her, he was greeted by Owlman as he threw his Owlerang. Lex soon got up from the floor as he regained consciousness.

"Try busting out... You won't have much luck." Superior Lad mocked Jackson as he trapped him in a dark crystallized cage.

Jackson glared before busting out with his strength.

"Come get me." Superior Lad smirked.

Jackson glared as he tried to tackle down Superior Lad.

"Oh, so close!" Superior Lad smirked as he was behind Jackson now.

Jackson glared as he should have remembered Superior Lad had magic. Superman soon blew away Owlman with his Super-Breath.

* * *

Superwoman soon got up from where she fell and signaled over Gypsy Woman who came up right behind Lex and phased her hand through his back and front.

"Stop that!" Martian Manhunter glared as he stopped Gypsy Woman.

Once Lex felt Gypsy Woman's hand, it was no longer phased through him, he turned and shot her. Gypsy Woman yelped as she got shot down.

"We've got to retreat." Lex told the Justice League members as they regrouped.

"Why?" Martian Manhunter told him. "We're winning."

"Superwoman's called in the cavalry and if it's who I think it is, we're not prepared." Lex warned.

"Also, Nature Girl looks terribly sick." Saiya Man frowned as he carried his girlfriend in his arms.

"Don't make us guess, what are we in for?" Superman asked Lex.

"At least three Made Men, almost as tough as Superwoman." Lex replied.

"Made Men?" Superman asked as Saiya Man rushed over with Lady Gothika and Saiya Dog.

"Later," Jackson replied as he also came over. "We don't have time to explain."

"Follow me," Superman told the others. "Saiya Man, are you good to go?"

"I'm a little worried about Nature Girl." Saiya Man frowned.

"Don't worry; I have a cure for the affects of Toxic Girl's power." Jackson told him.

"You do?" Saiya Man asked.

"Yes, once we leave, lie her down and I'll help you with Nature Girl." Jackson promised.

"Wow, I never thought I'd say this, but thank you, Jackson." Saiya Man smiled from that.

Once that was out of the way, they soon took off with Superman flying through several walls.

* * *

Flash zipped over, though he came through the wall holes and was about to fall from his speed and what happened. "Oh, crap!" he cried out with a yelp as he fell through the air since they floated in the sky.

A solid cloud soon rolled out to catch him before he would fall.

"Aw, _I_ could've done that." Green Lantern remarked.

"Hey, guys!" Thunder Boy smiled as he had appeared with his own cloud that he used as a car.

"What the--...?" Saiya Dog asked him. "How did you get here?" 

"My uncle zapped me over," Thunder Boy replied. "He thought I could be a little extra help."

"Well, he thought right." Saiya Man smiled as he still carried Nature Girl.

"Ooh, she okay?" Thunder Boy asked.

"I feel like she got hit by Toxic Girl's Toxic Love." Lady Gothika shuddered as Toxic Girl reminded her of Hexxus.


	3. Chapter 3

They soon heard a jet engine.

"You guys hear that?" Saiya Man asked the others.

"Yeah..." The others told him as that felt like a bad sign.

In the jet engine were shown Owlman and Lady Sunshine.

"You guys go boom!" Lady Sunshine cooed before laughing as Owlman attempted to shoot them.

"Incoming!" Saiya Dog called out.

Missiles soon shot out at the Justice League from Owlman's jet and exploded.

"Boom!" Lady Sunshine giggled hyperactively.

Superman got out of the smoky debris before Owlman shot at him while it looked like the others were gone.

"Two of us will have to deal with Owlman and Lady Sunshine." Jackson said.

"I'm going for it." Wonder Woman decided.

"Are you sure?" Jackson asked her.

"Absolutely." Wonder Woman replied firmly.

"Alright, but not just you." Jackson said.

"There's no way I'm going near Little Miss Sunshine again," Lady Gothika groaned. "That girl gives me the creeps."

"Maybe I should go?" Saiya Man suggested. "I'll have to have someone look after Nature Girl though."

"_I'll_ watch over her." Jackson said.

"...Okay, Jackson..." Saiya Man said as he could trust him before he soon gave his girlfriend to Jackson. "I trust you... Gosh, that's weird to say."

"Heh. I'm sure it is." Jackson replied calmly as he carried Nature Girl for Saiya Man who flew after Wonder Woman.

* * *

Wonder Woman and Saiya Man soon landed on the hood of the jet.

"Ooh!" Lady Sunshine gasped.

"More trouble." Superman told the others.

A thunderstorm appeared in the clouds further away from them.

"Don't look at me," Thunder Boy told the others. "That wasn't me."

"I wouldn't think it was." Saiya Dog replied.

Three new figures soon flew out towards them.

"Let me guess; those are evil counterparts of the Shazam family, right?" Saiya Dog asked Jackson.

"Something like that, yeah." Jackson said, a bit nervously as he held onto Nature Girl for Atticus.

Wonder Woman and Saiya Man glared as they tried to punch through the glass of Owlman's jet as Lady Sunshine made faces at them.

"Sheesh, how thick is this glass?" Saiya Man asked.

"As thick as your big head." Lady Sunshine smirked before giggling at him like out of a preschool show.

Owlman pushed a button that popped the top to hit Wonder Woman against her face.

"Score!" Lady Sunshine giggled.

Saiya Man glared as he wasn't going to hesitate in fighting Lady Sunshine.

"Hello there..." Lady Sunshine smirked. "I know that you wouldn't hit a girl~"

Saiya Man narrowed his eyes as he tackled her into a fight cloud, regardless of her gender.

"I guess for him, he would." Wonder Woman said.

"I would too," Owlman said as he took out a gun for Wonder Woman. "Get off my plane."

Wonder Woman literally dodged the bullet before she struck the gun away which made the two begin to fistfight like Lady Sunshine and Saiya Man.

* * *

A blue dog soon came out beside Saiya Man who barked cutely before growling like a vicious dog. Since this was the evil version of Blue from Blue's Clues, Saiya Man simply did the only thing he thought which was to use his magic and send it somewhere else.

"You can't do that to my creations!" Lady Sunshine glared at him through the brawling he gave her.

"Yeah, well, that pup was evil and I'm not really going to wanna face two evil beings." Saiya Man glared back.

Owlman soon seemed to overpower Wonder Woman due to his suit which seemed advanced from her natural strength.

* * *

The three figures soon shot out at the rest of the Justice League.

"Hey, you!" Thunder Boy glared as he threw thunderbolts. "Get off of my cloud!"

The three figures soon dodged the thunderbolts.

"Grr..." Thunder Boy glared.

A man soon came out at him and threw him off of the cloud.

"Hey!" Lady Gothika glared from that as she decided to go over.

"I wouldn't try to fight them; for those who don't have super-strength." Jackson said.

"Ulp..." Lady Gothika gulped from that. "Probably a good idea... I'm stronger than I used to be, but probably not strong enough to take those guys on."

"No, you're not." Jackson told her.

Lex tried to shoot at one of the three men who flew all around as Green Lantern brought out an anvil to stop another with.

"That's not going to stop any of them." Jackson told Green Lantern.

"I don't see _you _doing anything!" Green Lantern retorted as he tried to defend himself.

The figure soon punched through the anvil like it was nothing. Green Lantern then tried to stop him with a great, big wall, only for that to get punched away too. The man soon punched Green Lantern's face and gripped him by his collar as the thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. Another man soon punched down Superman with narrowed eyes. Superman stopped mid-air before getting punched from behind by Superwoman. Wonder Woman soon knocked her head against Owlman's as she flung him over flat on his back. Before he could get up, Wonder Woman knocked him away.

"Sunny!" Owlman cried out.

"Owlman!" Lady Sunshine called back before glaring. "All right, Saiya Jerk, you and your old lady friend are gonna pay for that!"

"Have a nice fall." Saiya Man glared as he knocked Lady Sunshine off the jet next before she could react.

Lady Sunshine yelled out as she fell with Owlman.

"The jet looks like it could use a pilot." Saiya Man hinted at Wonder Woman.

"Hmm... I believe you're right." Wonder Woman replied.

Lady Sunshine yelled out as she fell through the air until Owlman grabbed her and spread his arms out to make them glide through the air together. "Thanks." she then said with relief.

"You gotta stick up for yourself." Owlman told her.

"I wish _I_ had someone to push around," Lady Sunshine grumbled to herself with a pout. "_Everybody_ else pushes me around all the time like a scapegoat."

* * *

One of the figures began to dodge Lex's shots.

"Ugh... What's going on...?" Nature Girl asked wearily.

"Don't worry, I'll help you out of this," Jackson told her. "We're being attacked by The Made Men though."

"Made Men?" Nature Girl asked.

"Yes," Jackson nodded bravely. "Captain Super, Captain Super Jr, and Uncle Super."

"Sound not-so-super, unlike Superman." Nature Girl replied weakly.

"Let's just say they're not a force you want to mess with." Jackson said.

"Ugh..." Nature Girl groaned before she fell asleep again.

"Don't worry, I'll help make you feel better soon." Jackson promised her.

Lex soon charged at Uncle Super with his right fist charged up. Uncle Super soon grabbed onto Lex with a bear hug. Shocky Boy helped out by shooting static electricity at Lex to get him off, though Lex seemed to be victorious that time. Lex then shoved Uncle Super and Shocky Boy far away from him with his glowing hands.

"Nice one." Thunder Boy said.

"Sure thing," Lex said. "You seem pretty friendly, unlike your counterpart here."

"I can be pretty friendly," Thunder Boy smirked. "Unless my friends are in trouble, then your butt is mine."

"Good to know." Lex chuckled.

The jet zipped all around which nearly knocked them off-course.

"Is that one of us in Owlman's plane?" Lex asked as he used his ear-piece.

"Three of us," Flash smirked. "Wonder Woman swiped it while Saiya Man's disposed of Lady Sunshine and her Disney Animals from Nightmare on Elm Street."

"Then there may be a way out of this," Lex said to Flash. "Swing around for me."

Captain Super Jr. was about to punch Green Lantern only to get punched and sent flying by Martian Manhunter. Uncle Super soon flew right towards the two through the air as he got away. Green Lantern decided to take him on as Superman was getting punched around by Superwoman and Captain Super. And where the two supervillains were seen enjoying this as it was like a game of volleyball and Superman was the volleyball. Superman managed to punch Captain Super in the middle of the "game".

"Gangway, Superman!" Saiya Man called out as Owlman's plane came down to shoot at the villains which was just what they got.

"Stay on top of him," Superwoman told Captain Super. "The plane is mine."

The two then split up while Superman waded out in the sky.

* * *

"She's on our tail now." Saiya Man warned Wonder Woman.

"I know." Wonder Woman said before making the plane go faster.

Superwoman flew after them.

"Where is it?" Lex grumbled to himself.

"What are you looking for?" Flash asked.

"Chameleon Circuit," Lex replied as he tried to explain as Flash zipped around with his trademark speed. "Owlman used to drive me crazy--"

"Found it," Flash said as he pushed the button. "What's it do?" he then asked.

"Well, since it's called Chameleon Circuit, it most likely turns the plane invisible." Saiya Man told him.

That seemed to prove his point as the plane slowly turned invisible to throw off Superwoman. Superwoman growled as she was unable to find them now due to the invisibility. Wonder Woman smirked from that as she kept flying off with them.

* * *

Superman and Green Lantern were both seen still fighting Captain Super and Uncle Super.

"I wonder where our counterparts went?" Saiya Man said to himself.

"Probably chickened out." Lady Gothika replied, via headset.

"Lantern, we're cloaked right above you." Wonder Woman told Green Lantern as he and Superman shot at the men.

"Hold fire, our ride's here!" Green Lantern told the rest of the heroes.

The jet's doors soon opened for the Justice League heroes as they met up to make their exit. Superwoman growled as she saw them and came to go after them as fast as she could.

"Hang on!" Wonder Woman told them as she got ready to speed off with them, away from the Crime Syndicate.

"No doubt they'll try to take us down." Saiya Man said.

"We just gotta get away while we can." Lady Gothika replied.

Superwoman hit the windshield as Wonder Woman flew the jet away from the villains. "Strafe the skies!" she then commanded to the "Super Men". "Where is Shocky Boy?!"

* * *

The villainous counterparts of the adventure group hid out as their clubhouse as Thor's counterpart was by himself with a manic grin as he looked like he was about to set rockets out to blow up the Earth due to his evil intelligence, but as he was about to do that a random lightning strike hit him. "Gah!" Thor's counterpart yelped.

"Serves you right." Cherry's counterpart smirked.

Thor's counterpart growled as he towered over her.

"Don't hurt me." Cherry's counterpart whimpered.

"Coward." Thor's counterpart glared before he saw the "Super Men" ready to strike their lightning power together.

Cherry's counterpart hid away nervously.

"I gotta go," Thor's counterpart told the others before he morphed into Shocky Boy. "Don't wait up."

The others then watched him go as he came to the "Super Men" to help them with some static electricity. And where with him and the "Super Men"'s electricity power combined they sent streaks of lightning down.

"We good?" Shocky Boy asked with a dark smirk. "Good... Go get 'em!"

* * *

A lightning storm struck out as the invisible jet flew around before getting hit a few times.

"This is not good." Lady Gothika said as the camouflage button caught on fire which would expose them as it burned out.

"Don't worry, we're still cloaked." Lex told her.

"But for how long?" Lady Gothika bit her lip.

"It's okay, LG, we lost them," Wonder Woman told her as she checked the radar. "At least for the moment. So, genius, where to now?" she then asked Lex.

"We'll find a place." Jackson replied.

Thor's counterpart soon came back to his friends as he came back to his computer to make a plan to either destroy or rule Earth as his own like a mad scientist, only he wouldn't get the chance to make those plans as there was a meeting now.

* * *

Shocky Boy grumbled to himself with mild frustration.

"Like you're even gonna blow up the Earth," Superior Lad smirked. "You're not smart enough to."

"I have a 260 IQ!" Shocky Boy glared. "I'm smarter than **_ALL_ OF YOU PUT TOGETHER!**"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Toxic Girl rolled her eyes.

"Do you wanna go?" Shocky Boy glared. "Who wants to go? How about _you_, Sunshine?"

Lady Sunshine ducked under the table from that.

"What does Owlman see in you?" Superior Lad laughed. "You're just a laughing stock!"

"He's not wrong." Superior Dog smirked.

The others laughed at Lady Sunshine which made her look a little sad.

"Come to order," Ultraman said firmly as he hit the table to get the others' attention. "First business. We've gotta decide who we're calling up to replace J'arkus."

"God rest his soul," Owlman added. "There's no managerial talent in that organization. We should dissolve them and split up his territory."

Shocky Boy nodded in agreement.

"Right, seems to me you've already helped yourself to the Martian's crew," Johnny Quick spoke up. "You had the whole bunch this morning."

"Made Men need to be associated with one of the family heads if you want some of them." Owlman replied.

"Yeah!" Lady Sunshine smirked as she piped up from beside him.

"Wow, she sure perks up fast." Toxic Girl deadpanned.

"Just stay away from or else I'll tell Owlman." Lady Sunshine glared.

"Ooh... Scaaarry..." Superior Lad mocked. "I'm amazed that you can stand up straight without a spine."

Lady Sunshine grumbled from that.

"We can horse-trade for manpower any time," Power Ring spoke up. "What about the turf?"

"I'm with Owlman." Superwoman's voice said.

"My amiga!" Lady Sunshine beamed with her hand held up high.

Superwoman ignored the high-five as she came towards the group. "We'll divide his action between the five of us with our favorite little helpers... And Lady Sunshine." she then said.

"Hey! Why you guys gotta hate on me?" Lady Sunshine complained.

"Who died and made you boss?" Power Ring asked Superwoman.

"You wanna arm-wrestle for it?" Superwoman smirked as she held out her arm.

"Knock it off. We'll work out details later," Ultraman told them all. "For now, Owlman can keep J'edd J'arkus' guys."

Lady Sunshine smiled happily for her godfather.

"From what I hear, sounds like you could have used a few dozen more." Johnny Quick said to Owlman.

"Luthor's new Justice League is not be underestimated." Owlman replied.

Neither are we," Power Ring remarked. "They'll fold."

"Or we'll fold them," Ultraman crossed his arms. "Just like everybody else who gets in our way."

"Couldn't agree more." Superior Lad said.

"Which brings us to the topic at hand," Owlman told the others as he showed them a holographic image of what looked like a rocket. "Last meeting, five of six family heads approved of Project Damocles. Per our vote, I have begun construction on this, the quantum eigenstate device," he then told them all. "Once completed, the QED will give us life-and-death power over the entire planet."

"We spent $37 billion on government bribes last year," Ultraman replied with a dark smirk. "No more of that. We'll be the government."

'Oh, I like the sound of that.' Superior Lad thought to himself with a smirk.

"I still don't see why they would give up the little bit of power they got left." Power Ring spoke up.

"Because if they don't, we'll do this," Owlman replied as he showed them another holographic model. "The device's Heisenberg uncertainty override allows us to tap into a limitless pool of destructive energy."

Everybody seemed to smile evilly at this, though Shocky Boy seemed to be the most delighted as he had a wicked smirk.

"Which leaves the governments of the world with two choices: Bow down to us or die." Ultraman smiled evilly with Superior Lad.

"Me too, right?" Lady Sunshine asked.

"Maybe if you weren't such a joke." Superior Lad mumbled towards Toxic Girl, Superior Dog, and Shocky Boy.

They all laughed a bit from that.

* * *

"Hmph!" Lady Sunshine firmly pouted as she stalked off from the room to get herself a drink of water. "Gosh, with friends like you guys, who needs enemies? I wish I had someone to boss around around here 'cuz everybody treats me like a joke... Where's my respect, huh?"

"I respect you..." A voice told her. "I'm your and Owlman's #1 fan."

"Who said that?" Lady Sunshine asked.

A child-sized figure appeared, wearing his own Owlman costume as he appeared to be floating like a fairy.

"You're my fan?" Lady Sunshine asked.

"The biggest of you and Owlman!" The figure beamed happily. "I would treat you like a real lady like you deserve, my Queen."

"...And they call you...?" Lady Sunshine asked.

"My real name is unpronounceable to humans, but you can call me 'Owl-Mite'!" The figure smiled.

"Um, okay, Owl-Mite." Lady Sunshine smiled back.

"You are my Queen," Owl-Mite beamed. "I'll make you happy, whatever it takes."

"Great." Lady Sunshine smiled before she seemed to smirk a bit.

* * *

Eventually, with the others, Jackson chanted and whispered a rhyme as he began to heal up Nature Girl for Saiya Man as he tried to be patient and calm for his girlfriend. And where after a few more chants, Nature Girl was healed up.

"Hey..." Saiya Man smiled hopefully. "You okay?"

"I feel great," Nature Girl smiled back. "Especially since you're here with me."

"Thank goodness," Saiya Man smiled back before looking at Jackson. "Thank you, Jackson. When did you learn magic?"

"I found this old book when I was at home cleaning out my attic once," Jackson replied. "I don't know where it came from or who probably could've owned it since I'm a mortal, but I saw the book and it was called 'The Discovery of Magic'. I thought maybe it was some fantasy novel, but I opened it to see that it was a spellbook of some sorts and I decided to study it in my free time."

"And I guess by reading it, you gained the ability of magic." Nature Girl said as she stood up.

"I suppose it did," Jackson smiled. "Plus it gives me something to do when I'm not with Lex all the time."

"You two seem pretty close." Lady Gothika remarked.

"Well, he is my mentor back home." Jackson replied.

"That's nice." Saiya Dog smiled.

"So... Uh... Where we going?" Nature Girl asked.

"You'll see." Jackson replied mysteriously.

Eventually, after a long while of traveling, they ended up at a toy factory.


	4. Chapter 4

A door opened as Lex and Jackson led them inside.

"Lights." Lex signaled which turned on the lights to show them the inside of the toy factory.

"Nice hideout." Saiya Man said.

"Yeah, I love what you've done with the place." Flash added.

"It's not ours," Lex replied as he came to a computer. "It used to belong to a friend."

"Must be your world's Joker." Lady Gothika guessed.

"We call him The Jester." Jackson told her.

A monkey was soon seen coming down from a computer and up to Lex and Jackson.

"Gah! Ugh..." Lady Gothika glared. "I hate monkeys."

The monkey chattered at her, feeling offended.

"Um, sorry..." Lady Gothika then said.

"I'm sorry, Harley," Lex regretfully spoke to the monkey. "The Jester's never coming back."

The monkey looked very sad from that before she ran off. Lex soon turned on the computer.

"So, what's up?" Thunder Boy asked Lex.

"We're not here to hide, Luthor," Superman told his arch enemy's good counterpart. "We're here to clean up your planet's mess."

"Then, by all means, let's get started," Lex replied. "And call me Lex."

"There's the... Um... Anti-Justice League." Lady Gothika said as she saw the images on the computer.

"Yep." Nature Girl said.

"These are the big guns, the heads of the six," Lex told them all. "I should say, five families. Ultraman is the boss of bosses, but they all front formidable organizations, especially with their little helpers by their sides."

"On this Earth, would Superior Lad be the strongest out of all of them?" Saiya Dog asked.

"Oh, yes," Jackson replied. "He's almost like a demigod. He scares a lot of people with his strength. Lady Sunshine's also pretty much a sadist. She can create nightmarish illusions based on preschool cartoons to throw you off with their cuteness."

"So I've seen." Saiya Man remarked.

"Toxic Girl has a toxic reign on her mitts," Jackson then said. "She can pretty much touch everything natural and it'll die and weaken in her grasp."

"I've seen that too." Nature Girl gulped from that.

"And let me guess; Superior Dog is just as strong as his owner?" Saiya Dog guessed.

"There's a rumor that Superior Lad was able to give his dog the same strength as him and Ultraman." Jackson replied.

"So that's a yes." Saiya Dog said.

"What about him?" Thunder Boy asked about his counterpart.

"Shocky Boy has a supergenius IQ," Jackson replied. "He can make his own static electricity, especially if he has someone to use friction with to make him more powerful. His biggest dream and wish is to take over the world."

"But if he's like me, wouldn't he get in trouble with--" Thunder Boy was about to ask.

Saiya Man shook his head and covered his mouth as non-magical creatures weren't allowed to know about The Other Realm and stuff like that.

"Never mind." Thunder Boy muffled.

"You do have a good point though, especially with your uncle in charge of that." Saiya Man whispered to his best guy friend.

"If I did that, I'd get grounded for 300 years." Thunder Boy whispered back.

"I'll explain since I'm honorary into the magical world since I found that spellbook." Jackson said as he came between the two.

"Whew." Saiya Man and Thunder Boy smiled.

"So... Uh... What happened to... His Uncle Drell and the rest of the Witch's Council?" Thunder Boy asked Jackson. "Attempting to take over the world is punishable by cat transformation."

"Yeah," Saiya Dog added. "Just ask Salem."

"This Thor is not sweet and friendly like you," Jackson sighed regretfully to Thunder Boy. "I'm afraid he rebelled against the rules and avoided his punishment as he realized he could destroy the world if he wanted to, so before they could punish him, he used their magic against them to strip them all of their power, including his uncle, to become an all-powerful warlock teen and turned them all into powerless cats with no way out of The Other Realm."

"Whoa." Thunder Boy gulped.

"I'm terribly sorry." Jackson told him.

"Poor Uncle Drell and all those witches and warlocks..." Thunder Boy said worriedly. "I wish I could help them somehow."

"Well, at least you have a heart as big as his IQ." Jackson replied.

"That's true." Thunder Boy smiled.

"Where do all those superpowered guys fit in?" Green Lantern asked Lex.

"Each of the family heads have thousands of criminals working under them," Lex replied as the screen showed some examples. "They reward their most trusted lieutenants by giving them superpowers. They're called Made Men."

"Cute," Wonder Woman remarked. "How many?"

"No more than seven or eight at a time," Lex replied. "Perhaps 50, total. We'll conduct a series of attacks, coordinated by me. The six of us will hit specific Syndicate operations, one after the other." he then suggested.

"Great idea." Thunder Boy smiled.

"That's a waste of time." Superman spoke up.

"I beg your pardon?" Lex asked him.

"We're going to hit multiple targets at the same time," Superman replied. "Teams of two."

"We'd be hopelessly outnumbered," Lex remarked. "When my Justice League fought them--"

"All due respect, Lex," Superman retorted. "We aren't your Justice League."

"What's the call?" Flash asked him.

"You and J'onn. Diana and GL," Superman listed before he looked at Lex. "He's with me."

"That's insane." Lex's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, Lex," Flash smirked. "He's got your slack."

"Flash." Superman said sharply.

"Well, you do..." Flash defended weakly.

"He's not wrong." Saiya Man said.

"You kids will have to go with Jackson," Superman decided. "Saiya Man, keep an eye on him."

"Yes, sir." Saiya Man saluted bravely.

"I just hope Batman will be okay," Lady Gothika said. "He's been alone for a long time."

"He probably likes that." Flash mumbled from that.

* * *

** _Meanwhile, with Owlman and Lady Sunshine and Owl-Mite..._ **

Lady Sunshine beamed a bit happily as Owl-Mite brushed her hair for her while acting like a lowly servant boy who pretty much kissed the ground she walked on. Superwoman soon came by which startled them both a bit.

"You're supposed to call first." Owlman told Superwoman without looking.

"Yeah, a little heads-up would be nice." Owl-Mite said.

"What's the point of having your keys if I can't drop in unexpectedly?" Superwoman smirked at Owlman seductively. "Still Looking for the quantum trigger?"

"Yes, but in the meantime, I've been working on something equally interesting," Owlman said as he showed her a controller as she picked it up to tet it out. "We can use it to travel to any of the alternate Earths. It's based on Luthor's design," he then explained to her. "I've made some improvements."

"Do you realize what we could do with this?" Superwoman asked eagerly.

"The philosophical implications are tremendous, of course." Owlman stated simply.

"Philosophy. There's an infinite number of Earths out there to conquer. You and me," Superwoman smirked. "We wouldn't have to share our cut with the Syndicate."

"Hey! What about me?!" Lady Sunshine glared. "Where Owlman goes, I go!"

Superwoman hipped her out of the way which sent her flying into the wall.

"My Queen! My Queen!" Owl-Mite cried out as he ran after her.

"Lady Sunshine is right though." Owlman said.

"How dare you try to overthrow my queen!" Owl-Mite glared at Superwoman. "I'll make you pay for that!"

Superwoman flicked him away like he was a bug out of mild annoyance.

* * *

** _Meanwhile at a dock..._ **

Johnny Quick was there with what seemed like Black Canary's counterpart who was best known as Scream Queen. Someone grinned as he lifted up a box to be put onto a ship just as Flash sped over. And where their delivery onto the ship was canceled as Flash came running in. The confidential crate soon spun with its ropes which began to loosen it and the ropes snapped to bring down the crate. The crate crashed down on the man who was inside it before it broke open that sent out some torpedos around Johnny Quick and Scream Queen.

Flash smirked as he came out to see them as he looked eager about what he did. Soon enough, he was greeted by arrows. Flash was very lucky to dodge them when he could, due to his speed. Someone swam in the waters before rising up behind the archer, showing to be like an underwater sea dragon. Archer yelped out as he was soon grabbed and tied into a suffocating squeeze from the beast as it came out of the water which it didn't let him go until Scream Queen sent out a sonic-scream. The sea monster morphed away with agony as he was revealed to be Martian Manhunter all this time.

Flash looked surprised before he sped away and took that time to tackle down Scream Queen, and where he took her out into the ocean to drop her there before running back to the dock. Scream Queen yelped as she nearly drowned from that. Martian Manhunter tried to get back up on his feet only to be faced by Johnny Quick and the strong thug coming from both sides of him. Both came to charge right at him, but luckily he grabbed one to throw at the other before he flew high in the air before charging down through the dock to make it into the ocean and soon began to sink the boat, and where this didn't go unnoticed by either the thug or Johnny Quick.

"That's certainly one way to go." The thug said.

The ship was starting to tip over with them.

"Right, then," Johnny Quick told him. "Abandon ship if you can."

Toxic Girl narrowed her eyes as she saw that before she disappeared behind the shadows.

* * *

** _Meanwhile at a factory..._ **

The workers were hard at work as some chemicals were being produced in their assembly line. Wonder Woman and Green Lantern were soon flying over that way as a van was being unloaded, and where Sai was seen making sure that everything was unloaded. However, the van was grabbed by Wonder Woman's lasso as she grunted while attempting to lift it up. Green Lantern flew himself out of the way as Wonder Woman spun the vehicle around a bit before she threw it down to the ground as punishment to the villains who were there as it exploded. This caused the factory to go aflame before Green Lantern flew in after the vehicle crash.

And where the workers in the factory began to shoot at him to try and stop him only for their shots to be blocked off. While Green Lantern was shielded, he was still able to shoot out. Superior Dog growled as he secretly saw that before he dashed himself away from the scene. Sai glared up towards the sky to see Wonder Woman and flew towards her to spear her. Luckily, Wonder Woman dodged the spear as she began to attack Sai. Sai smacked her punch down before attacking back only for her Wonder Woman to dodge that and punch Sai in the face. Wonder Woman came to grab the spear only for Sai to hit her in the face and she grabbed the other woman by her hair. Sai grinned as she grabbed Wonder Woman and flung her out down to the ground. Wonder Woman grunted as she hit the ground and bounced back towards the factory wall, looking unconscious.

Green Lantern came out of the factory before seeing Wonder Woman unconscious before coming over to her and glared up at Sai. "I got her." he said with a glare as he looked ready to fight Sai.

"No," Wonder Woman told him before she flew after Sai. "She's mine."

Sai twirled her spear around before she and Wonder Woman came back to go at it again while in the air. Wonder Woman soon punched Sai away as she shot her spear right after her which soon pinned Sai to the factory wall by her cape. Wonder Woman then used the spear to knocked out Sai before flying off with Green Lantern. Power Ring soon saw that before he flew off after Superior Dog.

"You saw that?" Superior Dog asked.

"I sure did," Power Ring replied. "Say, where's your boy, huh?"

"With his 'Ultra Dad'," Superior Dog stated. "He insisted on going with."

"He sure likes spending time with him." Power Ring said.

* * *

_ **Meanwhile...** _

The citizens walked about before they looked up to see two beings in the sky.

"Ultraman, I know you can hear me," Lex demanded as he was in the air with Superman in front of a work building. "Bring your arrogant ass out here or we'll come in and get you."

Although, the one that came out of the building was a bulky Jimmy Olsen.

"Not looking for the hired help, Olsen," Lex told him. "I want your boss."

"He ain't here," Jimmy replied. "If you want an appointment, you can call his secretary. Clear our airspace."

"Make me." Lex challenged.

"I can do that." Jimmy smirked as he flew up to Lex.

"You take care of Ultraman's pal, I got the big guy." Lex told Superman.

Jimmy soon flew out towards Lex.

Superman grabbed Jimmy's fist before holding him a bit roughly. "I'd rather not have to hurt you, Jimmy." he then told him, especially since the Jimmy Olsen back home was a friend.

Jimmy soon punched Superman only for the Man of Steel dodge it and hold him back, keeping him from moving.

"Where are you, Atticus?" Superman groaned to himself. "He should've come over too."

Lex looked over at him a bit.

"You sure you want to do this?" Superman asked. "I can take him."

"If it's going to mean anything after you're gone, it has to be me." Lex replied. Unfortunately for him, not only did Ultraman arrive, but so did Superior Lad.

"Get your hands off my boy." Ultraman growled.

"And you're alone without your 'Super Son'," Superior Lad added. "How very sad."

"This could be a challenge." Lex said.

"Speaking of which, where's _your _little boy?" Superior Lad smirked.

"He's safe and away from you." Lex glared.

Ultraman floated there as Lex then lunged out to punch his face, only to have no avail which made him smirk. "Getting cocky, Lex?"

Superior Lad smirked about to fly over to make things unfair for Lex. Lex gasped from that. Superior Lad flew over, only to get tackled. Lex looked surprised, but Ultraman took that time to punch him out of the air. Superior Lad soon glared to see who tackled him.

"Heya, jerk." Saiya Man glared at his evil counterpart.

"Well, look at who had the guts to show up." Superior Lad glared back.

"Glad you could make it." Superman told his apprentice while still holding Jimmy still.

"Sorry, I had a bit of traffic." Saiya Man replied as he helped out his mentor.

"You think you can come to my place of business and call me out?" Ultraman huffed at Lex as he punched the other man through the air.

"Oof." Saiya Man winced as he never thought he would feel sorry for Lex Luthor of all people.

"Pay attention to your own fight." Superior Lad smirked at Saiya Man before punching him.

Saiya Man grunted, but he tried not to let that stop him as he fought his evil counterpart. Lex landed hard on a rooftop, crashed through the building, then landed flat on his back on another roof. Ultraman then flew after him to make the pain much, much worse.

"I don't understand how you can be me and be so cruel!" Saiya Man grunted as he fought Superior Lad. "What happened to you to make you be so cruel?!"

"It's my life, and I'll live it how I want, ya little shrimp." Superior Lad smirked as he kneed Saiya Man in the stomach.

And where that caught Saiya Man off guard. "Oh, it feels so good to be bad!"

"Ugh..." Saiya Man grunted.

"Did you forget who I am?" Ultraman glared as he grabbed Lex by his throat and held him off of his feet. "How I got to be the boss of bosses? I'm here because I'm the baddest of the bad. Anybody whoever stood in my way is dead."

"Laser 'im!" Superior Lad grinned before he headlocked Saiya Man.

Ultraman nodded to that as he brought out his laser eyes to shoot Lex with. The heat vision/laser vision didn't seem to burn right through Lex's armor.

"Come on!" Superior Lad glared as he soon sat on Saiya Man's back.

Lex took out a blue substance from his pocket which seemed to make Ultraman feel very sick. "I brought you a present." he then told his fighter.

"Blue Kryptonite." Ultraman grunted weakly.

"The only thing that can hurt you." Lex glared as he held it out closer.

"But we--" Ultraman started.

"Destroyed the last piece on Earth?" Lex smirked. "True, but I've been visiting other Earths." he then punched away Ultraman strongly which sent him flying backward.

"Oh, you are so dead!" Superior Lad glared as he got ready to shoot the Blue Kryptonite with his heat vision.

Lex tried to keep it away from Superior Lad. Saiya Man groaned as he was about to go after him.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What have we here?" Jackson asked as he flew towards Superior Lad.

"Stop, he's about to destroy the Blue Kryptonite." Saiya Man groaned as he got up.

"What?!" Jackson asked.

Superior Lad yelled out as he shot his laser eyes towards the Blue Kryptonite.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Jackson glared before using his magic to make the laser vision bounce right back at Superior Lad.

"Aaugh!" Superior Lad gasped from that.

Saiya Man stood up as he looked a bit weak right now. Jackson soon chanted and rhymed a spell to give Saiya Man a power boost to help him out.

"Whoa!" Saiya Man gasped.

"That should help you out a bit," Jackson said. "Sorry he hurt you so much."

"Jackson deVil said 'Sorry', this is so weird sometimes." Saiya Man said to himself.

* * *

Superior Lad and Ultraman were both seen crashing down to the road. The people ran out of the way before the two crashed down through the road. The two grunted from their landing before Superman, Jimmy, Lex, Jackson, and Saiya Man came down to land beside Superior Lad and Ultraman.

"You are so going to regret this." Ultraman glared at Lex.

"Got a message for you, big man," Lex glared back. "Things are changing."

"When you do wrong, there are more and more of us who aren't afraid to set it right." Jackson added sharply.

This made the citizens cheer happily for justice as Lex, Ultraman, and Superior Lad were all under arrest. And as they were put in the back of a heavily armed truck, the Blue Kryptonite was tossed in front of Ultraman's feet and where a spell was placed on it to make sure Superior Lad didn't try to destroy it.

"You... Bastard..." Superior Lad grunted out as he sat with Ultraman.

The truck soon closed up to drive them away to dispose of them properly as the citizens cheered for the heroes who saved them. The only ones that didn't cheer for them were two men with badges.

"Um, hello there?" Saiya Man greeted nervously.

"United States Secret Service," One of the men told Lex and Jackson sharply. "The president would like a word with you."

"Oh, joy." Jackson rolled his eyes.

"The president..." Saiya Man said to Jackson. "That's so cool."

"Speak for yourself." Jackson mumbled.

* * *

They were soon at The White House and where the president was anything but happy. The rest of the Justice League met up, though of course, still no word on Batman.

"This is unacceptable, Lex," The president, who was Slade Wilson of all people, glared at the bald man. "What do you think you're doing?"

"That should be obvious, Mr. President." Lex replied calmly.

"We're taking it to the bad guys, sir." Flash spoke up.

"Well, you should be very proud," Slade glared at him before continuing to Lex. "Have you given the slightest thought to the consequences of your actions?"

Jackson simply glared at Slade.

"Don't talk to me like a child," Lex glared at Slade. "I was fighting this battle long before your administration decided to roll over for the Syndicate."

"We didn't roll over," Slade replied. "We've worked to achieve a delicate balance with the Crime Syndicate. It's the only way the American people can live in relative safety."

"Forgive me, Mr. President, but that's a load of crap." Lex sneered.

The two stared each other down for a while which included Jackson a bit.

"Be that as it may, I've already ordered the release of Ultraman along with Superior Lad." Slade soon stated.

"Are you out of your mind?!' Saiya Man glared.

"You wanna watch your tone?" Slade replied firmly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. President," Superman spoke up. "We just don't understand how you could let them go free."

"You clearly don't understand much of anything," Slade glared. "Do you think anybody would testify against the Crime Syndicate? Do you think if anybody were willing, we could keep them alive until trial?" he then asked them firmly.

_'Yikes! He makes excellent points.'_ Lady Gothika thought to herself.

"We can." Martian Manhunter spoke up.

"Oh? Are you going to protect their families too?" Slade asked sharply. "Are you going to stay here and watch over us forever?"

"Obviously not." Saiya Man stated calmly.

"But we can stop them right now," Superman added. "Put an end to their hold over you."

"Kill them?" Slade asked.

"No. We don't do that," Lady Gothika said. "No matter how sick and cruel the villains may be."

"Then I've got a better idea," Slade replied. "Why don't you go home and end all crime on your own planet?"

"If it were that simple, we would do it." Saiya Man said.

"Why don't you grow a backbone?" A girl's voice retorted before the others saw her walk in.

"Not now, Rose." Slade told her.

"Then when, Dad?" Rose replied. "We've got a chance."

"That's a fantasy," Slade told her. "We can't fight these guys without risking the lives of millions."

"Slade Wilson has a daughter?" Lady Gothika muttered in surprise.

"Never thought he'd have one." Nature Girl whispered to her.

"That's news to me too." Thunder Boy added.

"Yeah, it's like when I met... *gulp*... Talia al Ghul..." Lady Gothika remarked.

_'My God, Dad. You were a war hero,'_ Rose thought to herself about her father. _'When did you turn into a coward?'_

"He is not a coward," Martian Manhunter told her. "Men who have seen battle are often among those who hold life most dear."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Rose asked him.

"It was an accident," Martian Manhunter replied. "I didn't mean to read your mind."

"There's a saying on my world: 'The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing'." Superman quoted to this Earth's president.

"It's easy for someone like you to be brave, but most of us aren't bulletproof." Slade retorted.

"He's got ya there, Supes," Lady Gothika smirked which got her a look from both Superman and Saiya Man. "What...?"

"Sir, I stand up to guys more powerful than I am all the time," Superman soon told Slade. "You can do the same."

"That simple, huh?" Slade asked him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. President, but we're not about to give up this fight," Lex replied. "Not when we finally have a chance to win it."

"I'm with Lex," Saiya Man said before he suddenly gulped and cupped his mouth before gulping deeply down his throat. "Sorry... Threw up in my mouth saying that."

"Heh, same thing happens when I agree with Drell." Lady Gothika replied.

"Understandable." Thunder Boy said.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Owlman, Johnny Quick, Lady Sunshine, and Owl-Mite were hard at work with Owlman's plan, though it was mostly Johnny and Owl-Mite who were workinG though, Owl-Mite didn't mind doing slave labor as long as it kept Lady Sunshine happy. Lady Sunshine jumped out to fight Superwoman as she came by, only to be tossed aside like a piece of trash.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping?" Owlman asked Superwoman without looking.

"I am helping," Superwoman smirked. "I'm improving the ambiance."

"In one way, that's what I'm planning to do," Owlman said as he faced her. "After all, what good is a bomb if you don't detonate it?"

"You never had any intention of using the QED for blackmail," Superwoman said as she leaned toward him seductively. "You're going to use it to kill everybody."

"What if I _am_?" Owlman replied calmly.

"Just tell me," Superwoman prompted. "Why?"

"Why not?" Owlman shrugged a bit.

"I'm serious," Superwoman told him before she backed off a bit. "I'm a murdering psychopath. It's part of my charm."

"I _do_ find it attractive." Owlman said.

"What?!" Lady Sunshine called out.

"But you never make a move without a reason," Superwoman said to Owlman. "Why would you want to destroy the world?" she then asked.

"Because it's the only action one could take that would have any purpose." Owlman replied.

"You lost me there." Lady Sunshine shrugged as Superwoman seemed to feel just as confused.

"Every decision we make is meaningless, because somewhere, on a parallel Earth, we have already made the opposite choice," Owlman explained to them as he showed a map of the planet Earth, among other Earths besides their current one. "We're nothing. Less than nothing."

"How can you say that?" Lady Sunshine asked.

"We're rich. We're conquerors." Superwoman added.

"And here we're poor. We're slaves," Owlman replied as he pointed throughout the numerous different Earths. "And here, our parents never met, so we were never born. Here, the world ended in Nuclear War. Here, no fish was ever brave enough to crawl up on land and humans never evolved. And so on, ad infinitum."

"So even if you destroy the world, there are a billion others, right?" Superwoman asked him.

"I think Owlman is speaking my language," Shocky Boy grinned as he appeared on the scene, startling both Lady Sunshine and Owl-Mite. "What difference would it make?"

"Yes. Somewhere in the multiverse, there is a world I call Earth-Prime," Owlman added. "Every Earth is a variation of this one, the original. And once I destroy it, all reality will follow."

"But why do _you _want to destroy the world?" Lady Sunshine asked Shocky Boy.

"I want to divide and conquer just because I'm smart enough to, unlike you, Little Miss Sunshine who has a brain as smart as a bucket of mud." Shocky Boy smirked as he pinched her cheek.

"Hands off." Owl-Mite glared at Shocky Boy.

"Are you gonna make me?" Shocky Boy smirked. "Somebody put a pig in an owl suit."

Owl-Mite glared before using his magic on Shocky Boy. Shocky Boy smirked as he used his powers back against Owl-Mite.

Owl-Mite yelled out as that seemed to hurt him.

"Did I forget to mention that when I turned the Magic Council into cats, I drained my stupid uncle of ALL of his power to use as my own?" Shocky Boy smirked. "Once the Earth is mine, I will become a GOD!"

"Oh, joy." Owl-Mite rolled his eyes.

"I could make you my queen though if you will let me." Shocky Boy grinned as he rasped Lady Sunshine's face.

"I take it back," Superwoman smirked at Owlman. "You're much crazier than I am."

"Don't get in my way." Owlman told Superwoman.

"To the contrary," Superwoman smirked before she held his face and Gave him a kiss right on the lips which seemed to surprise him. "I'm in."

"I don't trust you." Lady Sunshine told her.

"Nobody asked you." Superwoman retorted.

* * *

** _Meanwhile with Rose..._ **

The girl was surrounded by flowers that shared her namesake as she thought about her father.

"I thought I might find you here." Slade said softly as he came to see his daughter.

"I'm not talking to you." Rose told him coldly.

"Then listen; you're going to have to stop speaking out against the Syndicate," Slade told her before adding softly. "At least in public."

"You know, when I was a little girl, you were my hero," Rose replied as she looked back at him. "What's happened to you?"

Slade looked at his daughter softly. "Maybe we both grew up." he then said to her.

Rose still looked at him before she got up on her feet to leave him as she came inside and shut the door behind her. Ultraman and Superior Lad both soon landed as the Secret Service arrived.

"Kids, huh?" Ultraman smirked as he landed with his little helper. "They drive us crazy, but we'd still do anything to protect them. Am I right?"'

"Go ahead, shoot us," Superior Lad laughed at the Secret Service. "I dare you."

Slade then let the Secret Service back off from shooting them. "What do you want?" he then asked.

"Saw your daughter on the news the other night." Ultraman smirked.

"Yeah! She's got a mouth on her." Superior Lad added.

"It's a free country, we know better than that." Slade told them.

"We all know better than that." Superior Lad smirked.

"You get your little girl under control or we'll do it for you," Ultraman told Slade. "Remember what happened to the First Lady?"

Superior Lad cracked his knuckles from that.

"If you come near my daughter, I will nuke you both," Slade told them sharply. "You hear me?"

"Yeah, we hear ya." Superior Lad smirked.

"Yeah, the nukes," Ultraman added before he struck Slade in the face. "Great equalizer, huh?"

Slade grunted as that drew blood from his mouth.

"Well, let me tell you something, Mr. President," Ultraman told him with a sadistic grin. "My boys are working up a bomb of our own."

Both Ultraman and Superior Lad soon floated up in the air.

"Nice place, I think I'm going to like it here." Superior Lad smirked.

"I think I will too." Ultraman smirked back as they floated off.

* * *

The scene was shown to be on a TV screen.

"What a twist! What a shock!" Bat-Mite's voice said. "Which is what I _would_ be saying is if I got to be _in _this story!" he then glared a bit. "Dang flabbit, Drell, I'm part of the adventure team too! I should've been there from the start, whether this is the Main Perkyverse or that dark, gritty Justiceverse! Hmph!" he then crossed his arms as he watched the adventure like a TV Show. "Maybe I should cancel this whole series like I did with Batman's show on the Cartoon Network," He soon saw Drell appear next to him with a panicked face. "Well, well, well... Look at what the old cat dragged in..." he then remarked.

"Oh, if you're gonna talk to me like that, maybe you'd rather be kept in your own dimension with your memories erased about Cherry." Drell bribed.

"Augh!" Bat-Mite yelped as he begged. "I'm sorry... Don't make me forget about the lovely angel that is Cherry Butler."

"Anyway, I'm going to include you in the adventure." Drell said.

"You will?" Bat-Mite asked. "What do I have to do?"

"Don't talk crap about me behind my back..." Drell narrowed his eyes. "You may be a 5th-dimensional imp, but I'm still the most powerful man in the universe."

"Erm, yes, sir..." Bat-Mite said. "I guess I'd go with Batman, but he seems to be busy."

"Would you like to find out what he was busy with?" Drell asked.

"Erm... Yes... I guess I could do that..." Bat-Mite shrugged.

"Great!" Drell smirked as he grabbed the imp in a bag.

Bat-Mite tried to flap out with his wings, though was a bit trapped before Drell teleported them both away and the next thing Bat-Mite would know, he would be where Batman is.

Drell came back to his workplace. "That oughta keep him busy...." he muttered to himself about Bat-Mite as he came back to check on the others with his crystal ball. "Now where are they?"

* * *

Owl-Mite was soon shown to be painting Lady Sunshine's nails into a very cute baby pink color as she sat by to be pampered.

"I'm getting bored again," Superwoman complained to Owlman. "Did you find Earth Prime?"

"Still Looking, but I found something else," Owlman told her. "Luthor took the quantum trigger to a parallel Earth. Would you be a dear and pop over to the universe next door and pick it up for me?" he then asked as he gave her the device.

Superwoman smirked as she took the device to go over for him.

* * *

** _Meanwhile, back at The Watchtower..._ **

"Want some help?" Bat-Mite asked Batman as he poofed over.

"Where did you come from?" Batman asked.

"As if you don't know..." Bat-Mite smirked.

"Well, thank you for the offer, but I got it." Batman told him.

"Aww..." Bat-Mite pouted.

Batman looked at his screen.

"Guess I missed LG and the others... Oh, well, I'll find a way to catch up." Bat-Mite shrugged to himself.

The security sensor soon came online just as there was an intruder alert.

"Perimeter breach. Potential intruder alert," The computer told the Dark Knight. "Perimeter breach. Potential intruder alert."

"Something tells me this might take a two-hero job." Bat-Mite said.

"Hmm... All right... But do what I say..." Batman reminded. "I don't want a repeat of having Harley Quinn in my Batmobile."

"That was a trip." Bat-Mite remarked as he remembered that.

* * *

Superwoman soon appeared with the Made Men with Owlman's device as she smirked. "It's here. Spread out and find it." she then told them.

The Made Men split up to do as she asked of them and they began to tear apart parts of The Watchtower. Superwoman smirked as she equipped the device while they worked for her. The door behind them soon hissed open to show what looked like a Transformer robot, armed and ready.

"This is so... Awesome sauce!" Bat-Mite beamed. "Hmm... I'm over that catchphrase... This is so kick-ass! Yeah, that's good..." he then said to himself.

"You're on my property," Batman growled at the intruders. "Stand down."

"Better do as he says." Bat-Mite said.

"You're in over your head," Superwoman scoffed at Batman. "Back off before I come over there and hurt you."

"Robo-Bat, go!" Bat-Mite smirked as he pushed a button to make the left arm hold out and gesture for her to come over for a challenge. "Come get us!"

"Insects." Superwoman glowered from that.

Uncle Super soon charged at Batman and Bat-Mite. The arm stretched out and chucked him suddenly against the wall.

Captain Super Jr tried to go next only to get shoved away too. Superwoman and Captain Super then successfully shoved the robot against the wall after their failure.

"All right, no worries..." Bat-Mite glared. "There's gotta be a pistol around here somewhere."

"The robot is armed with weapons." Batman told him.

Captain Super came out, though Batman took out the gun from the robot's chest to shoot at his eyes which seemed to fire something out that caused him pain. Superwoman still shattered the glass on the robot before Bat-Mite pushed another button to pin the villainess down by her hair. Superwoman then got away from that as she grabbed the robot and threw it against the wall which made it crash away.

"Crud." Bat-Mite groaned.

Superwoman charged towards the fallen two with their robot. Batman and Bat-Mite soon popped out.

"Stay down," Superwoman glared as Batman came to push a button on the wall as the Made Men walked over behind her. "You're outnumbered."

"Count again." Batman retorted as the button beamed out the other members of The Justice League.

"I think some of my friends shall help too." Bat-Mite said as he snapped his fingers which made the 5th-Dimensional counterparts of those Justice League members appear.

"Outrageous!" Aqua-Mite proclaimed strongly.

"Now it's _you_ that's outnumbered." Bat-Mite smirked at Superwoman and the Made Men.

Superwoman glared from that.

"You guys are in trouble." Bat-Mite smirked as he crossed his arms while floating next to Batman.

"Take them." Batman told the rest of the Justice League.

"You guys too." Bat-Mite added to the rest of the Justice League's 5th-Dimensional counterparts.

And so, began the attack. Shego's brothers also came for back-up before they saw what was happening.

"Uh... What are those little people?" Mego asked.

"Some of Bat-Mite's friends." Batman told him.

"Who and what is a Bat-Mite?" Mego asked.

"Hello!" Bat-Mite poofed over beside the purple man. "You must be one of Shego's brothers that Saiya Man and Lady Gothika told me about."

"And you must be Bat-Mite." Hego said.

"That's me!" Bat-Mite smiled. "I'm from the 5th Dimension. I'm Batman's #1 fan... Especially to Lady Gothika..." he then said with hearts in his eyes.

"So should we help out?" The Wego twins asked.

"Hmm... That would make it a lot outnumbered with you two," Bat-Mite smirked. "Sure!"

"Excellent!" The Wego twins laughed as they made copies of themselves as Superwoman and the Made Men were attacked.

"Now the odds are in our favor." Bat-Mite smirked.

Batman soon hid away from the attacks. Superwoman took her time to go after him while everyone else fought each other as it was an uneven fight for the evil side. Batman hid behind the shadows as Superwoman looked for him. Bat-Mite orchestrated his fellow 5th-dimensional imps into attacking the villains while helping their 3rd-dimensional counterparts.

"Say, we got any fans back at your home?" Mego smirked eagerly at Bat-Mite. "I'd love to meet mine."

"Oh, uh, I'll have to see..." Bat-Mite shrugged. "Attention, people, attention. Don't feed the narcissist."

"This fight sure is easy with all of us against the three of them." The Wego twins said.

"Not including your doubles," Bat-Mite chuckled. "Saaaay... Where's Superwoman?"

* * *

Superwoman came to go after Batman while the others took care of the Made Men, though she took out the device which alerted her of where the quantum trigger who, so she moved the machine in front of her to go find it and spotted it for Owlman.

Batman came to hide behind a wall as he spied on Superwoman.

"Great, you're here," Bat-Mite whispered at his idol. "She's about to get that... Thingy... It looks really important, but I read in the chapters before this that it's very important."

"Then you already know what we need to do." Batman whispered back.

"Right." Bat-Mite replied with a quiet nod of the head.

Superwoman was about to shoot both of them before they flung out their Baterangs as they already knew that she was coming.

"Nice try." Bat-Mite smirked.

"I could say the same thing about you." Superwoman smirked back as she punched away the Baterangs before they exploded and she lunged out at them.

"Oh, crumbs!" Bat-Mite gulped before glaring as he flew toward her.

Superwoman flicked him away like a bug before she held Batman against the wall with a seductive smirk. "Wanna hear a secret? You've got possibilities, little man, but, sadly, I don't have time to play with you," she then gave the Dark Knight a seductive kiss on the lips before tossing him out onto the floor as she signaled the Made Men to come back home. "Let's go."

"Crud." Bat-Mite said.

The four villains then left as Batman groaned on the floor.

"Aw, don't worry, Batman, I'll fix you up somehow," Bat-Mite frowned to his superhero idol. "I promise you."

Batman groaned as he soon got up and went after Superwoman and the Made Men before they left this universe. Bat-Mite soon followed after his idol. Within a flash of light, they were all suddenly gone.

* * *

They then appeared in what looked like a throne room.

"Take this to Owlman." Superwoman said as she gave the quantum trigger to Captain Super.

"Yes, Mistress," Captain Super replied before looking over to Batman and Bat-Mite. "What about them?"

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something." Superwoman gave a sly smirk from that.

"Oh, great." Bat-Mite rolled his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rose was giving a speech for her father with hundreds of citizens gathered around. "We're all here for the same reason," she began, though unaware of Archer hiding far away to shoot her with one of his fatal arrows. "We're tired. Tired of living in fear. Tired of our elected officials bending over for vicious criminals. It doesn't have to be that way. Joining me today are elected officials who aren't afraid to act. Judges, prosecutors, police officers, and brave people like each and every one of you."

Archer soon shot his arrow at Rose.

"Together we can win," Rose continued her speech. "Together we--"

Martian Manhunter soon suddenly appeared and caught the arrow before it could hit her as he looked back at the girl since he had interrupted her speech, so he apologized. "Excuse me."

Rose looked very astonished from what he did for her like that. The two Secret Service men soon joined Rose's side. Martian Manhunter soon flew away from Rose after saving her. Archer decided to go, only to find himself face-to-face with said hero who saw what he did. He gasped in surprise as he then launched an arrow to shoot at Martian Manhunter. However, the arrow didn't phase Martian Manhunter as he took the arrow simply and stepped over.

"No!" Archer gasped as he tried to shoot again as it seemed impossible to survive that attack. "Stay away from me!"

Unfortunately for Archer, Martian Manhunter wasn't affected by the arrows as he kept coming. This made the evil counterpart of Green Arrow step backwards, nearly off of the roof as Martian Manhunter simply walked up to him without fear. Eventually, he fell off and screamed as Martian Manhunter morphed into a bit of a scary form as he flew after Archer who kept on screaming for his life.

* * *

The next thing Archer remembered though, he was stammering fearfully as the police were taking him away.

Rose soon came up to Martian Manhunter. "How long have you been watching me?" she soon asked him as he looked back to her.

"My apologies for the deception," Martian Manhunter replied calmly. "I doubt this will be the last attempt. With your permission, I'll continue to keep close watch on you until the immediate crisis has passed."

"That would be just fine." Rose smiled warmly from that.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Batman and Bat-Mite, as they kept on fighting Superwoman. It seemed to be harder for the two guys than it looked.

"Nice moves," Superwoman smirked before she grabbed a pillar off the wall to strike them with. "You remind me of my boyfriend."

Bat-Mite poofed himself away, but Batman got crushed a bit. "Oops! Sorry, Batman..." he said nervously.

"Whatever will I do with you?" Superwoman smirked as she approached Batman who was trapped from the pillar as she took out th quantum trigger. "I could use this to send you away. Perhaps to here: an Earth where humanity has mutated into hideous creatures of the night. No. You might like that. Oh. Here's a good one. A cold, uninhabited Earth, where you'll slowly starve to death, if you don't freeze first. Or it might be fun to keep you as a pet, especially with your little pal there to be a chew toy for Superior Brat's pet mutt."

"Not happening." Bat-Mite said.

"So, you think you'll help stop me?" Superwoman smirked.

"You better hope Catwoman isn't watching what you're doing to her Dark Knight." Bat-Mite glared.

"Catwoman!" Superwoman laughed before flicking him away again as she came towards Batman to move the weight off of him like it was a simple paperweight. "Beat it, kid. Here. Let me do that. Your call."

"Sorry," Batman glared before he tried to punch her. "You're not my type."

Only for Superwoman to catch his fist. "That's going to cost you a rib." she smirked at him as she let go before grabbing his torse and pinching it.

"Aah! Ow!" Batman grunted with intense pain.

"I like my lovers to make a little noise," Superwoman smirked. "What else can I break?"

"Bat-Mite, get a gas mask ready." Batman told his fanboy.

Bat-Mite shrugged, but did as he asked as he took out a gas mask from nowhere. Batman then took out what looked like smoke bombs and rolled them out which brought out fumes in front of Superwoman as it seemed like he would make his usual disappearing act.

"You think you can hide from me with a smoke bomb?" Superwoman scoffed before she deeply inhaled the fumes with her Super-Breath.

"Those weren't smoke bombs and trust me, I know the kind of smoke that comes out of them." Bat-Mite smirked while wearing his mask

"What are you talking about?" Superwoman glared.

"It's not smoke," Batman told her. "It's anesthetic gas."

Superwoman suddenly looked very dizzy as she tried to reach out to him, but looked sick as she suddenly fell to the floor. Batman soon called the rest of the Justice League. The Justice League's imp forms soon appeared.

"It go okay?" Bat-Mite asked them.

"It seemed to go alright," Aqua-Mite replied. "Or shall I say... OUTRAGEOUS?!"

Bat-Mite hid a slight roll of his eyes. "Well, I'm glad you guys are okay..." he then said.

"We should tie her up though or something." Super-Mite suggested about Superwoman.

"I couldn't agree more." Bat-Mite said.

"We'll wait until your Superman gets here." Batman told Super-Mite.

"All right." Super-Mite shrugged.

"I guess we'll take it." Wonder Wo-Mite added.

* * *

Superman and the others soon arrived.

"LG!" Bat-Mite beamed before he tackled the perky goth to the floor.

Lady Gothika muffled before she lay on the floor as he hugged her by the neck.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Bat-Mite beamed. "It's so good to see you."

"Hello, Bat-Mite." Lady Gothika muffled.

"Uh, Bat-Mite, do you mind getting off her?" Saiya Man asked.

"Sorry, sorry, got too excited." Bat-Mite said bashfully as he came off of Lady Gothika.

Batman came to Lady Gothika before hugging her suddenly.

"Sir?" Lady Gothika asked.

"I was worried I'd never see you again..." Batman whispered to her. "I really wish you could be my daughter sometimes."

"Well, I am your goddaughter." Lady Gothika told him.

"Are you okay?" Batman asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Lady Gothika replied. "No harm done, though we better take care of Superwoman before that phrase becomes averted."

Batman gave a firm nod of agreement from that. Superman soon tied up Superwoman. Saiya Man helped out with his own special way. The two smiled at each other like a father and son bonding together. Superwoman soon came conscious to see what had become of her before she glared up to the Justice League.

"You sure that'll hold her?" Flash asked Superman and Saiya Man.

"We're sure." Saiya Man said.

"What did you hide on my satellite?" Batman glared towards Lex.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lex replied.

Batman growled as he shoved Lex against the wall firmly. "What was so valuable that the Crime Syndicate would cross dimensions to get it?" he then asked. "Did you keep it from her?"

"B-Batman, take it easy." Lady Gothika advised.

"I wouldn't get involved." Bat-Mite warned her.

"Okay, yes, we did hide something in The Watchtower." Jackson told Batman.

"I knew it." Batman replied firmly.

"Oh... Okay..." Lady Gothika said calmly before glaring. "NOW SPILL!"

"Did you keep it from her?" Lex grunted to Batman.

"Her henchman escaped with it," Batman glared. "Whatever it was."

"It's the quantum trigger: the detonator for a bomb they're building," Jackson spoke up. "Without it, we could fight them, but now--"

"Why didn't you just destroy it?" Superman interrupted urgently.

"It's pure energy," Lex stated. "It can't be destroyed."

"Okay, they got it; what's the worst-case scenario?" Green Lantern asked.

"They could use it to set off an explosion that would wipe out the entire Earth." Lex replied.

Superwoman was heard laughing which made the others look at her.

"What's so funny, you wench?" Lady Gothika glared.

"You think too small." Superwoman smirked.

"You mean he'll go for one of the other Earths?" Saiya Man asked.

"Maybe he will and maybe he won't," Superwoman smirked. "Better than Shocky Boy about conquering the world as an almighty teenage warlock."

"Uncle would never allow that." Thunder Boy said to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

** _Meanwhile with the evil counterparts..._ **

Shocky Boy stood by a map of the world before he crossed out some countries that he seemed to have government position over as he wore Camouflage with his costume like a military official.

Power Ring drummed his fingers against the table impatiently before he spoke up. "Where's Superwoman?"

"Probably just blowing us off," Johnny Quick shrugged as he leaned back in his chair. "Like I should have."

"We're not waiting anymore," Ultraman said. "Let's get started."

"I'm with ya, Boss," Superior Lad added. "It's what my father would want."

"People aren't as intimidated as they used to be," Johnny Quick told them. "I should go down for a jog and terrorize the straights."

"Even regular law enforcement's starting to show some backbone," Power Ring advised. "Archer got himself arrested."

"Public opinion wouldn't be an issue if the bomb were ready." Ultraman said sharply.

"The bomb is nearly complete." Lady Sunshine said.

"I have agents out gathering some equipment." Owlman added.

Suddenly, Captain Super came inside to see them which made them all look over. "Sorry, sorry to come in without permission, but Superwoman said to bring this right to you." he then said as he brought something over to Owlman.

Owlman smiled darkly as he took the device as Owl-Mite and Lady Sunshine grinned a bit darkly from that.

"Well, I'll be darned," Superior Lad smirked. "Lady Sunshine is actually useful."

"Of course she is." Owl-Mite said.

"Yeah, so there." Lady Sunshine stuck her tongue out at Superior Lad.

"You better put that tongue back before Superior Lad wraps it around you like a Christmas present." Toxic Girl threatened.

* * *

_ **Meanwhile with Rose...** _

"You don't have to wear that disguise," Rose told the Secret Service agent who sat next to her, though he was not who he appeared to be. "No one can see in here."

The agent looked at her. "I thought it would make you more comfortable." he then told her.

"Just the opposite," Rose replied. "I'd like to get to know the real you."

The Secret Service's agent's image faded from that form and he became his true self as Martian Manhunter.

"That's better," Rose smiled. "Are you really from Mars?"

"Yes." Martian Manhunter confirmed.

"And can all Martians read minds?" Rose asked.

"_Could_," Martian Manhunter clarified. "I am the last survivor."

Rose looked soft from that.

"I apologize for reading your mind before," Martian Manhunter then continued. "It is considered extremely impolite to do so without permission."

"I didn't mind," Rose replied, looking soft as she spoke. "It seemed, I don't know, natural."

"What are you doing?" Martian Manhunter asked her as he stopped her.

"Trying to kiss you," Rose smiled bashfully. "On Earth, it's a way of sharing affection."

"This is how we do it on Mars." Martian Manhunter told her before he took a hold of her head to look into her eyes as he shared his custom with her.

After a while, they were finished.

"Know me..." Martian Manhunter told her.

Rose suddenly had memories flood through as she walked with her parents as a little girl before Martians were shown with their own happy and heartwarming family moments together before a war broke out.

"That was... Wow." Rose said as she felt intense.

"Now we know each other." Martian Manhunter told her as he cradled her face.

"All the battles the Justice League have won," Rose said to him. "You think you can beat the Crime Syndicate?"

"If we could find them, I have little doubt." Martian Manhunter reassured.

"I could find where their base is; my father's known for years." Rose told him.

Martian Manhunter looked a bit hopeful from that.

* * *

** _Meanwhile on the moon..._ **

Superior Dog fell asleep as he was standing guard as Superior Lad helped Ultraman move pieces for the rocket like Superman worked with Saiya Man and Saiya Dog with making the new Watchtower for the Justice League. Johnny Quick and Power Ring also helped out which was pretty easy due to their powers.

"This is _so_ boring." Shocky Boy grumbled to himself as he helped with his war hammer as he would much rather continue trying to take over the world.

"Deal with it, buddy," Superior Lad told him. "You'll get your wish and revenge against your uncle... Like I will against my parents for deserting me after I was born. That's what my master told me when I was a dopey little kid."

"Aren't you going to help?" Ultraman asked Owlman.

"Final calculations," Owlman replied from his screen. "Very delicate."

"Yeah, so why don't you make with the strength and the flying and the floating around, huh?~" Lady Sunshine asked before she giggled a bit annoyingly.

"Nice laaaay-dee!" Owl-Mite added as he took care of "his Queen".

"You two could help out too, you know." Shocky Boy said.

"Yeah, we could, but nothing says I do." Lady Sunshine replied.

Shocky Boy glared before he snapped his fingers.

"Wait! No! Stop! This isn't fair!" Lady Sunshine cried out as her legs walked over to help against her will from his magic.

"That's better." Shocky Boy smirked.

"You sick, twisted son of a witch!" Lady Sunshine complained.

"Thank you." Shocky Boy smirked, being very sadistic, unlike his counterpart who had a heart as big as his body's structure.

Owlman stayed at the screen while the others were hard at work.

* * *

** _Meanwhile, back outside of the moon..._ **

A bright green light was shown to be leaving the Earth, headed straight for the moon.

"Are we there yet?" Flash asked like a child.

"That wasn't funny the first 15 times you said it, either." Green Lantern rolled his eyes as he helped them travel through space together.

"Enjoy yourselves while you can," Superwoman smirked as she was along for the ride. "My friends are going to tear you apart."

"Remind me again, why did we bring her?" Saiya Dog asked.

"Wasn't my idea." Lady Gothika scoffed.

"We couldn't take the chance," Wonder Woman explained. "She'd escape and warn them we're coming."

"When I get loose, I'm killing you right after Batman." Superwoman smirked.

Lady Gothika punched her suddenly as she looked over. "Doesn't mean we have to listen to her, though." she then said.

"Nice punch." Bat-Mite admired.

"Thanks." Lady Gothika replied.

They were soon at the entrance of the hide-out.

"How are we supposed to get in again?" Flash asked.

"Multi-frequency band, encryption analyzer-replicator pack." Lex replied as he pushed some buttons from his arm capsule.

"Some of us don't speak Star Trek." Flash said as he felt confused.

"Think of it as a fancy garage-door opener." Jackson told him.

"Hopefully Team Go can hold down the fort for us at the Watchtower until we get back." Bat-Mite hoped.

"I'm sure they can." Saiya Man said.

They floated in front of a door before it began to open up for them. Superior Dog soon woke up as he felt something wrong before he began to bark loudly to get everybody's attention.

"I'll handle him." Saiya Dog glared.

"Go for it, boy, don't hold back." Saiya Man told his animal companion.

"I'll make him pay like when Buster's new gang tried to hurt Miss Lady and Collette." Saiya Dog growled before he lunged out towards his evil counterpart and the two tumbled across the floor while the others worked on the rocket.

* * *

"Come on, then," Johnny Quick glared at Owlman. "Pitch in, you miserable git."

Owlman either didn't hear him or just ignored him as he saw something more important right now.

"Having a kip, are we?" Johnny Quick continued sharply. "I'm talking to you."

"The hangar doors just opened." Owlman soon informed.

"Oh, boy." Owl-Mite said.

"Hmph!" Lady Sunshine huffed before she took her frustration out on him with a kick.

"Oof!" Owl-Mite yelped. "I'm so sorry you are displeased, my Queen. I hope that I can help make things right for you."

"At least you have your own cheerleader." Toxic Girl teased Lady Sunshine.

Saiya Man and the others were soon seen inside the hide-out. Superwoman fell flat to the floor from her heavy metal bondings.

"Is it just me or does this seem a little too easy?" Wonder Woman asked the others suspiciously.

"A little too easy." Nature Girl had to agree as they walked by themselves through the hide-out.

Lex began to lead them while following where the quantum trigger was. The others looked around as they followed after him.

"No worries," Jackson whispered to the others. "You're in good hands."

"I wish our Jackson deVil was as kind and helpful as you are." Lady Gothika whispered back to him.

As they entered where the quantum trigger was, it was shown being put into the bomb.

"Finally." Lady Sunshine said from that.

"We were just about to come looking for you." Ultraman crossed his arms as he and the others soon spotted Lex, Jackson, and the Justice League.

"The QED is armed now," Owlman added. "You'll want to surrender."

"Yeah, like we'll do that." Saiya Man said sarcastically.

"You heard him," Ultraman glared. "We've got the bomb."

"Everybody does what we say, or else." Superior Lad added sharply.

"You're bluffing," Wonder Woman retorted. "As long as the bomb's here, all you can blow up is your own house."

"Maybe you should surrender," Batman spoke up as he emerged from the group. "We've taken down dozens of you, and now the odds are six-to-three."

"Count again." Suprwoman's voice said behind Lex before she clonked the back of his head with her steel trap as she was free and stood beside Johnny Quick.

"How did she get free?" Nature Girl asked.

"Her speedy friend must've set her free." Thunder Boy glared as he saw The Flash's evil counterpart.

"Look who I found in the hangar." Johnny Quick's voice smirked.

Batman soon threw two Batarangs at Superwoman and Johnny Quick. However, they would have no effect as a glowing green shield cast over them for protection, almost like a dome of some sorts.

"Green Lantern's evil twin," Bat-Mite glared as he saw Power Ring. "Of course."

"Oh, this should be delightful." Lady Sunshine smirked.

"Well, you must be that robot superhero from the 60's if you're supposed to be Ultraman." Thunder Boy glared at Superman's evil counterpart.

"You must be Shocky Boy's counterpart because that made no sense." Ultraman retorted.

"It sounded cooler in my head," Thunder Boy glared. "You're all gonna pay once we get through to you."

And where for Superman, it was easy as he spun around at super-speed, drilling down the floor and out the other end of the dome before he flew up to Power Ring and punched him before throwing him down to the floor.

"Oh, Superman, I don't know what it'd be like without you." Saiya Mann smiled from that.

"Well, luckily in this main universe, you won't have to find out..." Bat-Mite said slyly. "...Unlike the Justiceverse you."

"Huh?" Saiya Man asked as he slightly heard that.

"Superior Lad at 12:00!" Bat-Mite distracted him with a warning as Saiya Man's evil counterpart came to fly out at him.

Saiya Man soon flew towards his evil counterpart. The two got caught in a fight cloud together as the battle was on.

* * *

"Heeere, Chicken-Mite!" Bat-Mite smirked at Owl-Mite.

"I ain't no chicken, Rat-Mite!" Owl-Mite retorted. "I shall fight him for your love, my Queen."

"By all means." Lady Sunshine allowed.

Owl-Mite soon charged at Bat-Mite and began to fight him.

"So... You wanna fight with your Baby Shows?" Lady Gothika asked.

"Bring it, Emo." Lady Sunshine glared before giggling cutely.

* * *

"All right, Toxic Girl, I'm not scared of you anymore." Nature Girl said bravely.

"We'll see how long that lasts for you." Toxic Girl smirked.

Nature Girl gulped, but glared as she tried to look very brave and strong like when she lived on the streets. Everybody soon began to fight their evil counterparts to make things right in this universe.

* * *

"I love a good blood bath." Drell said as he ate some popcorn as he watched this on his crystal ball.

Skippy rolled his eyes a bit as he stood there.

"What?" Drell asked him.

Skippy gave some gestures to his oldest friend.

"Have some popcorn." Drell smirked as he threw popcorn at him.

Skippy simply glared. Drell simply smirked until he went back to watching the fight.

* * *

"I've heard of playing with yourself, but this is ridiculous!" Thunder Boy said as he fought Shocky Boy.

"Aw, shut up!" Shocky Boy glared. "It's idiots like you that I want as slaves under my rule over the world!"

"But world domination is strictly against The Code of Witches," Thunder Boy pouted. "Uncle Drell doesn't exempt us from the rules just because we're family."

"So what! He and those other council members don't have magic anymore thanks to me." Shocky Boy smirked.

"You're a monster!" Thunder Boy gasped.

Shocky Boy laughed as he used his stronger magic against his good counterpart's magic which was still just a learning experience for the warlock teen.

* * *

"These fights are really intense." Jackson said as he came by Lex's side.

Lex groaned as he was still knocked out.

"Poor man..." Jackson pouted as he tried to help his mentor.

"My head..." Lex groaned.

Jackson soon used a healing spell on Lex to help cure him.

"Thanks." Lex told him.

"Let's try to help out before I start losing my will to help." Jackson suggested.

"Come along then." Lex nodded as they walked off together.

* * *

Saiya Man and Superior Lad were seen fighting with their superhero/super-villain mentors by their side. Jackson did what he could to protect Lex as he worked on the computer.

"You can try your best, but you won't pass us." Saiya Man glared a Superior Lad.

"You come with a Boy Scout manual?" Superior Lad smirked.

Saiya Man simply glared at Superior Lad as they kept fighting.

"Nice boy you got there." Ultraman smirked.

"I'd say the same about yours." Superman glared as they fought each other.

Superior Dog and Saiya Dog were soon seen joining in the fight as Saiya Dog was sent flying, colliding with both Superman and Saiya Man. Lex came to the computer as the fighting continued.

"Get! Off! Of! Me!" Lady Gothika glared as she tried to shake off a furry red monster with a big orange nose.

Lady Sunshine giggled from that before screaming as she got mauled by a certain white-furred, purple striped tiger.

"My queen!" Owl-Mite cried out about to fly off.

"Going somewhere?" Bat-Mite smirked as he poofed up in front of his counterpart with an umbrella. "I think you should check out the weather forecast first."

"Say wha...?" Owl-Mite asked.

There was suddenly a news flash on screen like this was a TV program to show Bat-Mite in a suit with some papers to stack with a square beside him. "We interrupt this Justice League vs Crime Syndicate fight to bring you an important news flash," he then said. "Drama in Washington DC... Team Go in The Justice League... But for now, the weather! It calls for a five-day forecast of mild migraines for Owl-Mite with a side of seeing stars from the old cartoon tradition of anvils, be sure to use an umbrella."

Owl-Mite was shown before five anvils stacked on his head, marked Monday thru Friday as he began to see stars like in old cartoons from the painful slapstick.

"Oh... Look... Stars..." Owl-Mite said, a little dizzy.

"And that's the way it was, and that's the way the cookie crumbles, and that's the way, uh-huh, uh-huh, I like it!" Bat-Mite grinned as he did a Walter Cronkite impression.

* * *

"You're probably the reason why Cruella deVil wants to make coats out of dogs like us!" Saiya Dog growled at Superior Dog.

"Maybe, but I don't care." Superior Dog smirked as he hit Saiya Dog.

* * *

Toxic Girl threw more pollution at Nature Girl.

While that normally bothered Nature Girl or weakened her, she seemed unaffected this time. "Hey, that barely touched me..." she then said in surprise.

"You're welcome." Jackson whispered.

"This may be a tad more difficult." Toxic Girl said.

"Good always wins, even if you are supposed to be me." Nature Girl replied.

Toxic Girl glared before continuing to use her polluting power against Nature Girl. Nature Girl did her best to stay strong before she was hit with something from Jackson's magic which made her throw out flowers which was a literal case of Flower Power.

"Ugh! Flowers!" Toxic Girl glared.

"Ah, I see someone's not a fan of flower power," Nature Girl smirked before chuckling to herself. "Way to go, Mo. I didn't even know I could do that, that's news to me."

"I hate flowers so much." Toxic Girl glared.

"I'll keep it up then." Nature Girl smirked.

* * *

"I'd hate to rush you, but please hurry up." Jackson whispered to Lex.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Lex whispered back.

Jackson kept an eye on the others.

* * *

"I think we're winning! Augh!" Saiya Man smiled before he got zapped.

"Saiya Man!" Superman cried out with concern.

"Focus on your own fight." Ultraman smirked.

Superman glared before he got punched right in the face. Ultraman laughed from that. Superman growled as they soon fought each other again. Wonder Woman fought as Superwoman continued to use the steel she still had. Flash and Johnny Quick are seen fighting at super-speed. Owlman and Batman seemed to be mostly evenly matched.

* * *

"I never thought I'd say this, but hurry, Lex Luthor!" Drell cried out from the suspense. "The world needs your help!"

Skippy was even getting nervous from watching.

* * *

Batman fell to the floor with Owlman before he got punched in the face. Owlman came to hit him more before Batman rolled and swooped away, so Owlman took that time to toss some Owlerangs at his counterpart. Batman soon threw some Baterangs at it. Owlman dodged as they got into a fistfight before he was victorious as Batman hit the floor with made him grin. The computer beeped a bit ominously as a countdown was soon shown with the Planet Earth on the screen. Owlman took out his device as he began to glow as it was time for him to do something very important for himself, and where he wasn't the only one that was glowing, so was the bomb.

"Uh-oh..." Lady Gothika, Saiya Man, Saiya Dog, Nature Girl, Bat-Mite, and Thunder Boy all gulped worriedly.

Lex typed on the computer until he and Jackson saw the glow which made them both gasp. "No!"

The glow also caught the attention of the rest of the Crime Syndicate, Justice League, Superior Lad, Superior Dog, Toxic Girl, Owl-Mite, and Shocky Boy. The rocket then seemed to disappear in thin-air.

"What just happened?" Ultraman asked.

"He's taken the QED to Earth Prime," Lex replied about Owlman. "If he detonates it, he'll destroy all reality."

"Sounds good to me," Shocky Boy said as he took out his laptop. "That means I can conquer this world as my own and succeed where that stupid Salem Saberhagen failed."

"I don't like the sound of that." Johnny Quick said, referring to all reality being destroyed.

"Don't listen to him!" Superwoman cried out as Wonder Woman came right behind her. "Owlman's just taking the bomb to a hiding place."

"Don't try and con me!" Ultraman glared. "What are you two doing?"

"There's no way to follow him, it's over." Lex told Batman as he went over to the computer.

"We can't give up." Jackson frowned.

"What more can we do, Jackson?" Lex asked. "It's hopeless."

"Not yet," Batman said as he typed on the computer. "How many coordinates does this thing keep in memory?"

"The last dozen or so, but--" Lex was about to tell him.

"That's more than enough." Batman replied as he took out the device to follow after Owlman.

Once the device downloaded the coordinates, Batman began to search for the Earth that Owlman went to and once he found it, the device locked onto it.

"So, what's up?" Lady Gothika asked as she walked by as Bat-Mite flew beside her.

"Owlman's way ahead of us," Lex replied. "We're locked out. ...Unless..."

"Unless?" Bat-Mite asked.

"Someone vibrating at the right speed could piggyback on Owlman's carrier wave and open a portal, but he'd have to be fast." Lex replied as he made some calculations.

"I'm your man." Flash replied.

"No, you're not," Batman told him. "You're too slow."

"What?" Flash asked.

"Owch." Bat-Mite smirked playfully.

"I know your limitations," Batman explained to Flash. "You can't possibly reach the speed necessary to pull this off."

Flash frowned after hearing that. Johnny Quick was about to say that he could.

"Okay, before you say anything--" Jackson was about to tell Johnny Quick.

"He's talking about my world," Johnny Quick cut him off sharply. "I'm not letting that happen."

"It could be dangerous--" Batman tried to warn him.

"The bloody universe is at stake," Johnny Quick reassured. "Of course it's dangerous."

"All right," Lex sighed as they had no other option. "When you reach the proper speed, I'll give you a mark." He soon began to type something on the computer.

"This better work..." Jackson sighed.

"Sure, you can save the other Earth, but who'll save this one?" Shocky Boy smirked. "Once they're gone back home, this Earth will be mine... **_ALL_ MINE**..."

Thunder Boy glared sharply at his evil counterpart. "If I had a way, I'd tell Uncle Drell on that evil little creep."


	7. Chapter 7

Johnny Quick soon went up to where the bomb used to be once the platform was ready.

"Good luck." Lady Gothika said.

"I thought you didn't believe in luck." Bat-Mite told her.

"Whatever." Lady Gothika just shrugged that off.

"You have to hold that speed precisely," Lex told the speedster. "Got it?"

Johnny Quick soon attempted to do as he was told which seemed like he was doing a great job so far.

"Faster... Faster!" Lex instructed Johnny Quick.

Johnny Quick did what he could as the power levels raised higher and higher before he began to scream out like he was in pain.

"Oh! Looks like this is it!" Bat-Mite said as Johnny Quick seemed to glow.

"Yep, looks like it's working." Owl-Mite said.

"Quit copying me, you rip-off!" Bat-Mite glared as he swatted Owl-Mite away like a bug.

"My Owl-Mite!" Lady Sunshine glared. "Why, you--"

"Don't touch him!" Lady Gothika growled before they got into a fight cloud.

Bat-Mite and Owl-Mite leaned over a bit eagerly as they watched the fight.

"Cut it out." Batman said sharply as he grabbed a hold of Lady Gothika.

"But she started it!" Lady Gothika glared.

"And _I'm_ ending it." Batman said firmly.

"But--" Lady Gothika bit her lip.

"Cherry..." Batman said sharply and coldly.

"Okay! O-Okay, I'll stop!" Lady Gothika said from fear then. "Gee, you'd make a heck of a dad."

"She ain't wrong." Bat-Mite said.

"If I ever see you do that again without a good warrant, you'll have to be disciplined." Batman sharply told Lady Gothika.

"I'm terrified to imagine what that punishment would be." Lady Gothika gulped a bit before she was put back down on the floor.

There were soon strong winds blowing back and forth from Johnny Quick's help for the world, and where soon, the portal was shown after the computer showed the target had been connected.

"Hold that speed!" Lex cried out.

A portal soon seemed to come out.

"I'll be back later." Batman told his goddaughter.

Lady Gothika nodded silently from that. Batman soon activated the device and went through the portal.

"You worried about him?" Saiya Man asked.

"...Maybe a little bit." Lady Gothika replied.

"Someone should go with him." Saiya Man said.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea..." Lady Gothika glanced away. "He does his best work alone."

"Maybe, but it would be great if someone went with him." Nature Girl said.

"I'm still not sure about that." Lady Gothika said.

Drell soon appeared in a very tiny stature as he climbed on her shoulder and held out his hand to right behind Lady Gothika's head.

"...Saiya Man, I think you should go with Batman." Lady Gothika suddenly said with wide eyes, almost sounding like a zombie.

"Um, okay," Saiya Man said. "But why do you sound almost like a zombie all of a sudden?"

"Go... Don't worry about us..." Lady Gothika told him, almost blankly. "I always believe in you."

Saiya Man looked at her before he went to go after Batman.

"Ugh... I have a headache now..." Lady Gothika groaned as she shook her head from the mind control.

"Something tells me a certain someone might be responsible for that." Thunder Boy said.

"Hey, Shorty." Drell smirked as he let go of Lady Gothika.

"Uncle, what're you doing here?" Thunder Boy asked as he picked up his tiny uncle in his hands.

"I thought I'd help out a little from back home since Atticus was able to break through the barrier of the Infinite Earths back when he got to meet Mightor," Drell replied. "I've been watching you kids, and, Cherry, don't even think about swatting me with that swatter if you want to live a few extra years."

Lady Gothika grinned sheepishly as she backed away with her fly swatter.

* * *

** _Meanwhile on Earth Prime..._ **

Batman and Saiya Man soon appeared together.

"Atticus?" Batman asked.

"Who's Atticus?" Saiya Man smiled innocently. "I know not of this--"

Batman lightly growled.

"Erm... I've come to help you." Saiya Man then said sheepishly.

Batman sighed as he already knew that Saiya Man could possibly help him since odds in numbers could most likely be helpful.

"It was LG's idea actually." Saiya Man said.

"Yeah?" Batman asked.

"Guess she thought it would be cool if we could become friends too." Saiya Man shrugged with a small smile.

The two of them looked around at the area around them and where it looked like ruins.

"Whoof..." Drell winced as he watched through his crystal ball. "That looks like Bat-Mite's home dimension."

"Welcome to Earth Prime. Before there was thought, there was this place," Owlman greeted Saiya Man and Batman as they appeared. "One Earth, with a single history, but with the coming of man came the illusion of free will and with that illusion came chaos. With every choice we make, we literally create a world. History branches in two, creating one Earth where we made the choice and a second where we didn't," he then explained. "That's the secret of the universe, you know. Billions of people, making billions of choices, creating infinite Earths. Some so similar to each other you can spend a lifetime searching for any distinction, others so radically different, they defy comprehension."

"And all the branches originate here." Batman replied.

"Every version of reality balances precariously on this singular Earth," Owlman simply stated. "It seems so different from the Earths we know. I can't imagine what series of decisions led to this world hurtling out of its orbit, but I know this: The source of the cataclysm was the same as it always is. Man."

"You can't be sure of that." Batman replied to his counterpart.

"Anything--" Owlman tried to continue only to get interrupted.

"You know better." Saiya Man spoke up.

"Man is a cancer," Owlman stated sharply. "And I've chosen to cut out the disease."

"You're insane." Batman glared at his counterpart as the bomb powered up.

"You're talking about killing--" Saiya Man tried to warn Owlman.

"Everyone who ever lived," Owlman cut him off without shame. "Who ever will live. I choose to make the only possible real choice. Besides, it really matter? There are alternate versions of me that you would find quite charming."

* * *

"He's an idiot; by using that bomb on that Earth, he's going to cause the end of the world for everyone, good and bad." Drell glared.

Skippy nodded to that.

"Ooh, say what you want about Salem," Drell told his old friend. "At least Salem never wanted to destroy the world."

Skippy nodded again from that.

* * *

Batman and Owlman soon broke out into a fight against each other. Saiya Man soon flew to join the fight so then the odd of numbers would be in his and Batman's favor. Batman looked appreciative of the help as he and Saiya Man attempted to take out Owlman together. Batman was thrown against a wall though from Owlman after some Baterangs were thrown.

"Why help him?" Owlman asked. "I thought you followed after Superman."

"Superman might be my superhero mentor, but doesn't mean I follow after him; beside,s Batman is a member of the Justice League and being part of a team means helping every teammate, not just your mentors." Saiya Man told him.

"Interesting... Too bad you'll be wasted away with both of them though." Owlman replied.

"But this isn't right!" Saiya Man protested.

"This isn't your fight it seems, it's between me and Batman... From what I gather, he and I are very much alike," Owlman said as he approached his counterpart. "Everything about you tells the tale. Your attitude, your costume, your tactics, they all scream of outrage, despair, vengeance. What terrible wrong was done to set you on this path?" he then rhetorically asked as he grasped Batman off of the ground. "It doesn't really matter. Nothing matters."

"What are you planning to do, talk me to death?" Batman asked his counterpart.

"Actually..." Owlman smiled darkly as he began to beat up Batman physically. "I thought I'd beat you to death."

"Okay, that's it!" Saiya Man glared.

"Stay out of this." Owlman told him firmly.

"Sorry, that's not my style when one of my friends or teammates' life is at stake." Saiya Man glared as he uses his super-breath on Owlman.

"You're just making it worse on yourself." Owlman glared back from that as he reached for his Owlerangs.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Saiya Man glared back as he used his crystal power to trap Owlman in chains all tied up so then he wouldn't be able to use any of his weapons/gear he had.

Batman groaned a bit.

"You okay, Mr. Dark Knight?" Saiya Man asked.

"I guess so," Batman groaned. "Can't possibly hurt worse than a bop in the head from Harley Quinn."

"Now, we better stop the bomb before it blows." Saiya Man said.

"I'll do my best," Batman grunted as he got up. "Let's go."

"Yes, sir." Saiya Man saluted before he helped the Dark Knight over to the bomb.

"I did find a difference between myself and Owlman though." Batman said.

Saiya Man soon waited to hear Batman's answer as they got Owlman over to the bomb before Saiya Man took The Dark Knight's device so he wouldn't be able to use it for where they would send him and the bomb.

"We both looked into the abyss, but when it looked back at us, you blinked." Batman said as he took a look at Owlman.

"Bye-Bye." Saiya Man smirked as he used the device he took from Owlman and sent him and the bomb to the ice wasteland earth.

"He brought this on himself." Batman said.

"Yes, but at least you didn't kill him." Saiya Man smiled softly.

"I would never kill anybody." Batman replied.

* * *

They soon went back through the portal. The others continued to wait, though Thunder Boy seemed to be gone as everybody else looked at the portal as something was about to happen.

"They're back!" Lady Gothika called out.

Wonder Woman rushed out to help out Batman as he could barely stand. "Are you alright?" she then asked the Dark Knight and Saiya Man.

"Yeah, we're alright." Saiya Man said.

"Johnny, we're back," Batman called out. "Stop vibrating. Stop!"

Johnny Quick soon stopped spinning around, but he looked old and gray like an elderly person from the vibrating.

"Oh, God." Flash whispered softly for his evil counterpart's dilemma.

As Johnny Quick was about to fall to the floor, Flash caught him.

"Hey, uh, where's Thunder Boy?" Saiya Man asked.

"He said he had to go out for a minute," Bat-Mite shrugged. "I'm sure it'll be okay though."

"Okay." Saiya Man shrugged back from that before looking over at Johnny Quick with concern.

"Did we save the world, then?" Johnny Quick asked weakly.

"We did." Bat-Mite replied.

"And all that rubbish about me being faster than Flash?" Johnny Quick said to Batman. "You knew this was gonna happen."

Batman simply looked serious.

"Good one, mate." Johnny Quick smiled weakly before that seemed to be his last breath.

Flash soon gently put him on the floor. The good counterparts all looked very soft.

"I'm very sorry." Jackson told the good counterparts.

"Thank you." Nature Girl appreciated his sympathy.

"That's real sad, ain't it?" Ultraman scoffed. "Now, get your asses off my moon."

"What's wrong with you? We almost lost everything," Lex said. "And exactly how long are you going to keep your secret from Superior Lad?"

"Ultraman, what is he talking about?" Superior Lad asked, a bit sharply.

"Never mind that," Ultraman told him. "That was then, Luthor. Now you're a bunch of wannabe cops trying to take me in."

"Going to take you in." Superman corrected firmly.

"Two things: You ain't got the authority and you ain't nearly tough enough." Ultraman glared at his counterpart.

Martian Manhunter was soon seen phasing through the floor and appeared in front of Ultraman.

"Busted." Bat-Mite smirked from that.

"We're more than tough enough." Martian Manhunter crossed his arms at Ultraman.

"Brought the cavalry?" Superman asked the alien.

"I brought the Marines." Martian Manhunter clarified which had the military group arrive suddenly from outside.

"Are these Marines or Storm Troopers?" Lady Gothika remarked.

"Heh." Saiya Man let out a small chuckle from that.

"The president was displeased by the attempt on his daughter's life," A Marine in the tank told the Crime Syndicate as he aimed the tank to shoot when ready at them. "There are nuclear weapons in the shuttle."

"I brought enough for everyone." Slade smirked.

* * *

"Yeah, you guys have fun getting arrested," Shocky Boy smirked. "I'll remember you all when I take over the world."

This world's Drell soon appeared in his human form as he appeared right behind his nephew.

"Hey! How did you--?" Shocky Boy gasped at his uncle.

Drell grabbed his nephew and soon poofed away with him out of the room.

"Well, that just happened." Owl-Mite said.

Thunder Boy whistled innocently as he walked by.

"Where have you been, huh?" Bat-Mite asked.

"Like I said, I had to take a walk." Thunder Boy shrugged cheekily.

"Now back to what we were discussing; how long are you going to keep your secret from Superior Lad?" Lex asked.

"That's none of your concern." Ultraman replied sharply.

"What secret?!" Superior Lad glared impatiently.

Ultraman looked around and saw that he didn't really have much of a choice. "Fine..." he said.

Superior Lad tapped his foot a bit firmly.

"Do you remember how I said your parents died after you were born?" Ultraman asked Superior Lad.

"Yes, you told me that they died after they got rid of me for being born, so you took me in as your foster nephew/son." Superior Lad replied firmly.

"Well... I wasn't fully truthful about that." Ultraman said.

"What do you mean?" Superior Lad asked.

"Your parents are gone, but not for the reason I told you," Ultraman told Superior Lad. "You know your uncle who helped raise you since you were a baby?"

"Yeah, I thought he was my dad for a while, but meh." Superior Lad shrugged.

"Well, he took you from them after you were born and decided to raise you to be evil which eventually led to our first meeting and I became your 'master' after that." Ultraman revealed to his little helper.

Superior Lad soon looked wide-eyed as he now knew the truth.

"I'm so sorry." Saiya Man said to his counterpart as that had to hurt someone.

"Y-Yeah... Whatever..." Superior Lad glared as he punched Saiya Man's arm with tears in his eyes. "Whatever."

Toxic Girl and the others had never seen Superior Lad like this before. The Marines came to arrest the Crime Syndicate as it was time for them to go.

"And stay out." Bat-Mite glared as he kicked Owl-Mite away.

"Dang it!" Owl-Mite yelped.

Saiya Man frowned a bit.

"Why so glum, chum?" Lady Gothika asked her oldest friend. "We won."

"I feel a little sorry for my counterpart," Saiya Man said. "He was lied to for his whole life."

"I know." Nature Girl frowned.

"Well, not much we can do for him, but to hope for the best..." Lady Gothika shrugged. "I just wonder what happened to Thor's evil twin?"

"Oh, I think he's in for his punishment." Thunder Boy said.

"Thor... Did you get him busted?" Lady Gothika asked.

"Yeah, I'm a lot smarter than I look," Thunder Boy smirked. "While Saiya Man was busy with Batman, I decided to do a little work..."

* * *

_We are soon shown as Saiya Man and Batman left after Lady Gothika talked Saiya Man into going after Owlman with Batman._

_"Well, I better go back to see what's going on at Earth Prime," Drell told the kids. "I'll tell you about it the next time we see each other."_

_"Uh! Uncle Drell! Uncle Drell!" Thunder Boy called out as he rushed over. "I gotta ask you something real bad!"_

_"Yes?" Drell asked._

_"That bad me keeps trying to take over the world, but I know that you and the rest of the Witch's Council wouldn't like that," Thunder Boy pouted. "I have to stop him. So what I'm asking is how do I stop him? The witches can't get out because of him! He took his uncle's magic, and I'm just a kid! I can't be stronger than him this way!"_

_"Hmm..." Drell paused thoughtfully. "Well... I could do this one little thing that's only for emergencies for you to help them to stop your evil self."_

_"Yes, please, anything." Thunder Boy begged._

_"All right, Shorty," Drell said. "I'm going to temporarily give you my magic so you'll be strong enough to cross the barrier. Just be careful out there."_

_"I will, I will, I promise." Thunder Boy replied._

"And so I was filled with very powerful magic to help me get to this Earth's Other Realm to help the Witch's Council get their power back and to punish this world's version of me... Of course, it was a bit hard to convince them at first." Thunder Boy's voice narrated to his friends as he was fueled with his uncle's powerful magic to let him go stop his evil self from getting away with world domination.

"No doubt." Saiya Man's voice said.

* * *

_Thunder Boy soon made it into the Other Realm of this universe only to see that everybody was a cat with their clothes piled beside them._

_"Thor? Is that you?" A firm voice asked from a very large tabby cat. "Get out of here before I claw your eyes out!"_

_"Uncle Drell, I can explain, I am Thor, but not the one you know," Thunder Boy told him as he knew that voice anywhere. "I'm from an alternate universe."_

_"Yeah, right!" One of the other cats huffed. "He's just here to make it worse for us after he took away all of the magic from us!"_

_"No, really." Thunder Boy said._

_"Oh, yeah?" Drell-2 snorted. "Prove it."_

_"Don't mind if I do..." Thunder Boy said as he clapped his hands to make a thunderclap mixed with some of his uncle's magic before he took out his new hammer like Cinderella's fairy godmother's wand. "Bibbiti! Bobbiti! BOOM!"_

_There was a huge blast of magic which turned all of the witches and warlocks back to normal from their cat forms._

_"You... You helped us... You couldn't be my nephew..." Drell-2 said. "My nephew has a heart with an empty hole. All he cares about is taking over the world, so he took my magic away so I couldn't stop him."_

_"Well, I'm your nephew, but from an alternate universe!" Thunder Boy smiled. "All I care about are my friends and family's happiness!"_

_This surprised Drell-2 and the council that this Thor _was _from an alternate universe._

_"I'm sorry for what my counterpart has done to you, but I assure you, that I would never dream of taking over the world," Thunder Boy said as he fell to his knees to show mercy to the Witch's Council. "I just ask that you listen to me since I helped you out."_

_"I wish my nephew could be as thoughtful as you are," Drell-2 said, almost tearfully. "You seem to be a very kind soul for a teenage boy."_

_"He sure does." One of the council members said._

_"How can I ever repay ya?" Drell-2 asked as he pulled over his tiny friend. "I'll assume that you'll want money out of this? You kids today..."_

_"Oh, no, that's okay." Thunder Boy replied._

_"I insist! I'll buy you a spider smoothie!" Drell-2 smiled before looking at his friend. "Skippy, give this young boy enough money for a spider smoothie."_

_Skippy-2 gave him a look from exasperation._

_"Really, it's okay, I don't want money," Thunder Boy insisted. "Your thanks is payment enough."_

_"Really?" Drell-2 asked._

_"Of course," Thunder Boy smiled. "Goodbye, Uncle Drell. Good luck against me."_

_"Heh... Well, it was nice meetin' ya, kid," Drell-2 said. "Maybe I'll see you again around the multiverse."_

_Thunder Boy saluted him as he then teleported back to where he was before._

* * *

"Who's a dumbo now?" Thunder Boy smirked after his flashback ended.

"That was smart." Nature Girl smiled.

"Ah, thank you, thank you." Thunder Boy said as he bowed, feeling proud of himself.

"I gotta say, Thor, I didn't think you'd be smart enough to pull that off," Lady Gothika said. "Uh, no offense."

"None taken," Thunder Boy smirked humbly. "I just feel glad to be apart of some of your adventures since Uncle Drell lets you do them while he just takes me and Phoebe to special places like when we met the Sky Dancers for her birthday. I just wish there was a way that her new friend Heather could come over, but she can't because she's a mortal."

"It can be unfair," Nature Girl said. "But we already know what would happen if Heather came over."

The others nodded from that.

"It happened on Sabrina's first sleepover with a mortal," Lady Gothika memorized. "She came through the linen closet, your uncle turned her into a grasshopper... She got lucky that Sabrina was able to let her live her life again."

"Yeah, I'm just surprised there wasn't a horrible punishment for us for letting that happen." Nature Girl shuddered.

"Poor Bebe." Thunder Boy pouted as he wished he could help his sister somehow since Heather was very special to Phoebe.


	8. Chapter 8

Later on, they were soon in front of the Whitehouse.

"I hope you appreciate what we do for you." Lady Gothika told Batman as they waited.

"I do..." Batman said to her. "Gothy... I might not ever have children... But I hope that they're like you." he then said with a small smile.

Lady Gothika looked a bit emotional from that as she gave a small smile back before looking over as they had company.

"There's no way to thank you," Slade said as he came towards the group. "You've given us back our world. I've already ordered the national guard to support local law-enforcement teams. We're rounding up the bad guys everywhere."

"Great." Saiya Man smiled.

Wonder Woman soon looked over and made way towards Martian Manhunter as they seemed to be saying goodbye to each other.

"I don't want you to go." Rose pouted.

"I don't want to go either, but I don't belong here." Martian Manhunter told her.

"You could," Rose said as she reached out to touch his face. "You could belong here with me."

"Excuse me, J'onn, but could you stop acting like an idiot?" Wonder Woman asked him.

"What?" Martian Manhunter asked the Amazon.

"This is what we fight for," Wonder Woman told him. "If you love her, stay."

Martian Manhunter gave Rose a very long look as he had a big decision to make, but he knew what he had to do that would be right for him. "I've already lost one home. I made a promise to protect my new one." he then said to the redheaded girl.

"Then this is how we say goodbye." Rose smiled as she kissed Martian Manhunter on the lips.

Wonder Woman decided to turn the other way as they kissed.

* * *

"So, uh, just a thought, but when are you gonna tell your parents about you and Lady Gothika?" Bat-Mite asked his crush. "I mean, Atticus's parents know about Saiya Man."

"I just don't know when to tell them," Lady Gothika shrugged. "I guess if The Joker or Harley Quinn ever hold them hostage, I'll save their lives and then tell them. I'm not sure if I should take that risk."

"Well, a hero's secret identity is important." Bat-Mite said.

"Even if my parents know that I'm Saiya Man?" Atticus asked his best friend. "What do your parents think you do in Gotham all the time when you visit Bruce?"

Cherry shrugged nonchalantly. "Piano lessons?"

"That's a clever excuse." Nature Girl said.

"I do my best," Cherry said. "I think this about wraps everything up."

"Yeah," Mo replied. "We should head back home after this. I think we've done all that we could."

"I just hope that Double M will be alright," Bat-Mite said as he gestured to Martian Manhunter. "He kinda had a romantic subplot goin' on."

"Yep." Patch nodded.

* * *

And so, the group left this Earth to return to their own back at the outer-space Watchtower where Hego, Mego, and the Wego twins waited for them.

"Hey, guys." Atticus smiled.

"You're back!" Hego said. "Uh, did you happen to see alternate versions of us?"

"More specifically _me_?" Mego added, a bit self-absorbedly.

"I'm afraid not, but it was quite an experience." Atticus replied.

"Sure was." Mo nodded.

"Ah. It's good to be back home." Superman smiled as they were back in the Watchtower.

Flash came to run off only to hit his head against something invisible.

"Watch your head there, Flash." Mego smirked a bit.

"I can't believe you kept that thing." Flash glared at Wonder Woman.

"The spoils of war... I like it." Wonder Woman told him.

"What do you need a plane for, anyway?" Flash groaned at her. "You can fly."

"You drive a car." Green Lantern retorted.

"That is so not the point." Flash glared as they walked off together.

"You have super-speed and yet you have a car." Patch told him.

"Argh..." Flash groaned from that.

"I owe you an apology about this mission," Superman spoke up to the Dark Knight. "You were right."

"We were both right." Batman told him.

"Still, more help around here wouldn't be a bad idea." Superman then said.

"I'm glad you agree; I've been thinking about a membership drive." Batman said.

Superman looked curious before he and the others smiled as Batman opened the door to show Aquaman, Red Tornado, Firestorm, Black Canary, and Black Lightning.

"Schweet!" Bat-Mite smirked. "How about their versions from my home dimension too?"

"We'll see." Batman playfully rolled his eyes.

"Wahoo!" Bat-Mite cheered.

They soon all came together to get acquainted with each other.

* * *

Sometime after, Atticus, Cherry, Mo, Patch, Lionel, and Thor sat together to celebrate with milkshakes as they watched the TV in the corner of the malt shop.

"Who's that?" Lionel asked as he saw a group on the TV.

"Looks like Josie and the Pussycats," Cherry replied with a small shrug. "I sometimes wonder if we'll meet them, but eh."

"Who knows?" Mo shrugged back.

"Exactly," Cherry said. "Thor, I'm still baffled how you were smart enough to get your evil counterpart in trouble like you did."

"I'm full of surprises." Thor smirked.

"That's why I like ya, buddy." Lionel chuckled from that.

"Aw." Thor smiled.

"This is the life..." Cherry said as she sipped her milkshake.

That seemed to be the end for a while as they all chilled out after a very big adventure together, until next time that is.

The End


End file.
